Possédée
by Puky
Summary: Lily se met à entendre une voix...Puis viennent les trous de mémoire...Que lui arrive-t-elle? JPxLE
1. une rentrée mouvementée

**Chapitre 1**

****

* * *

. Disclaimer : je suis navrée de vous annoncer que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … (je file faire des recherches approfondies dans mon arbre généalogique…avec un peu de chance J.K.Rowling est une cousine éloignée…XD)

. Me revoilà donc avec une **nouvelle fic** :D

Je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire mais je pense qu'elle ne dépassera pas les 10 chapitres (ni trop longue, ni trop courte : juste comme il faut :)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le train venait à peine de partie. Une jeune file rousse était assise dans un compartiment vide. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'air ailleurs.

Cette jeune fille n'était autre que Lily Evans, 17 ans, jolie rousse aux yeux vert-émeuraude, d'une taille moyenne. Celle-ci avait reçu à ses 11 ans la fameuse lettre, annonçant à ses parents moldus qu'elle était une sorcière. Les réactions furent mitigées : Lily était heureuse, ses parents fiers et sa sœur jalouse. En effet, depuis ce jour la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa sœur, Pétunia, était plus que houleuse. Elles en venaient donc à s'ignorer devant les regards désappointés de leurs parents.

Aujourd'hui, Lily, Gryffondor, rentrait en dernière et septième année à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

Elle aimait Poudlard car elle s'y sentait chez elle. Elle n'avait pas réellement d'amie tel qu'on pouvait le qualifier. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait toujours été un peu solitaire.

Soudain quelqu'un ouvra le compartiment et dit :

« - Bonjour Lily. On peut s'installer là, il n'y a plus de place nulle part ailleurs ? »

Remus Lupin était un jeune homme grand, blond aux yeux couleur miel. Son air mystérieux lui donnait un charme considérable. Il était d'une grande bonté et Lily l'appréciait énormément.

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Remus souleva sa valise pour la ranger au-dessus des sièges. Derrière lui il y avait Peter Pettigrow. Celui-ci murmura un faible « bonjour » à Lily. Il était petit, rond et assez quelconque, mais très timide et très gentil.

Puis vint Sirius Black et James Potter. Ces deux-là étaient les deux canons de l'école. Le premier, grand brun avec des yeux gris avec un sens de l'humour plus que développé et vouant une haine infinie aux Serpentard. Le second, grand, brun aux yeux marron-noisette, les cheveux toujours décoiffés s'accordant parfaitement avec ses fines lunettes rondes.

A eux quatre, ils formaient le célèbre quatuor Les Maraudeurs : en passant par leur beauté, leurs très bons résultats et enfin par leurs blagues, ils étaient appréciés de tous (sauf exception : les Serpentard).

Lily, à part Rémus et Peter n'aimait pas trop Sirius et James. « Trop arrogant » disait-elle. Mais elle savait que derrière cette popularité se cachait une amitié indétrônable ; elle avait découvert leur plus grand secret : Remus était un loup-garou et pour ne pas qu'il soit seul face à sa condition les soirs de pleine lune, ses amis étaient devenus des animagus. Peter alias Qeudver était un rat ; Sirius alias Patmol, un chien ; James alias Cornedrue, un cerf et enfin Remus était Lunard pour son handicap.

Lily s'était bien sûr gardée de leur dire qu'elle était au courant.

En la voyant, James eut un grand sourire.

« - Lily-jolie ! C'est gentil de nous accueillir dans ton compartiment ! »

« - Rêve pas Potter ! Je ne l'ai fait que pour Remus et Peter… » Cassa-t-elle

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Evans ! ça va très bien, merci ! » Dit Sirius

Lily leva un sourcil.

« - On peut savoir ce qui te prends de faire les questions-réponses tout seul ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

« - J'évitais juste le conflit entre toi et James. »

Pour toute réponse, Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis sa première année, James la harcelait : il disait l'aimait mais celle-ci n'y croyait pas un mot ! Elle était la seule fille à refuser son offre. Elle devait être une sorte de pari. _**LA**_ seule fille qui ne voulait pas de lui : _**LE**_ défi de James Potter.

Après qu'ils se soient tous installés, James fixait Lily de ses grands yeux noisette. Celle-ci était mal à l'aise à force de se sentir détaillée de toute part par son regard.

Elle devait l'avouer, il ne la laissait pas si indifférente que ça… Mais Lily Evans, élève studieuse et modèle ne pouvait finir avec James Potter, Maraudeur et sex-symbol de l'école. C'était contre-nature !

Mais depuis l'année dernière, James avait changé, celui-ci était plus calme et moins puéril.

« - Lily… Tu veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? »

Il restait néanmoins le même célèbre amoureux transi que l'école possédait.

« - Potter… »

« - Ok, ok…C'est pas grave… » Fit-il, la mine déçue.

Lily s'étonna de voir qu'il renonçait aussi vite. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'une petite douleur se fit ressentir au creux de son ventre.

Au grand soulagement de tous, Sirius cassa le grand silence qui s'était installé.

« - Je vois que t'es préfète-en-chef ! T'es au courant de la grande nouvelle ? Tu sais qui est ton partenaire ? » Demanda-t-il, rayonnant.

« - Remus ? » Lança-t-elle.

« - Non, pas cette année… » Dit le lycanthrope, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - Alors je dirais…Diggory de Poufsouffle ? »

« - Non plus ! » Dit Sirius

« - j'ai trouvé ! Gravis de Serdaigle ! » S'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse.

Sirius éclata de rire devant la mine de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils devant l'hilarité du beau brun et se tourna vers Remus.

« - Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ? »

« - Non, cette année c'est… »

« - …Moi. » Déclara froidement James en sortant le fameux badge de sa poche.

Celui-ci était profondément déçu et blessé que Lily n'ait pas pensé à lui.

« - QUOI ? TU ES PREFET-EN-CHEF ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Dumbledore a du se tromper ! Tu…Tu ne peux pas être préfet-en-chef ! » S'affola-t-elle

« - Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ? » Se renfrogna-t-il

« - Tu…Tu es…UN MARAUDEUR ! Tu aimes transgresser les règles ! C'est une seconde nature chez toi ! Alors comment veux-tu pouvoir les faire respecter si de ton côté tu t'en fiches éperdument ? »

« - Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un maraudeur que je ne saurai pas les faire respecter ! On voit bien que tu ne me connais pas… » S'énerva-t-il

« - Je te connais bien assez Potter pour savoir que tu es un garçon arrogant, un dom juan des temps modernes, un enfant pourri gâté qui ne s'amuse qu'à embêter les autres ! » Dit-elle en haussant le ton à son tour.

Sirius s'était arrêté de rire. Remus grimaçait, affligé de voir de nouveau une dispute éclater entre eux deux. Peter écoutait la conversation avec avidité ; un pot de pop-corn en plus dans les mains et on l'aurait cru au cinéma devant un film d'action.

Les deux protagonistes étaient debout, les poings serrés le long du corps, et se fusillaient du regard.

« - Encore une fois, Lily, tu as tout faux ! Tu juges sans me connaître… C'est une habitude chez toi, dis-moi… » Lâcha James, goguenard.

Lily allait répliquer lorsque Rémus intervint.

« - Désolé d'interrompre votre si sympathique conversation mais je vous rappelle qu'en tant que préfet-en-chef vous êtes sensés retrouver les autres préfets dans le premier compartiment…Maintenant ! »

Lily se détourna la première et partit en direction du compartiment en question. Puis James fit de même.

« - Pfiou ! » Soupira Sirius « ils sont pas prêts de se mettre ensemble nos deux tourtereaux ! »

« - ça viendra Patmol, ça viendra… » Murmura le lycanthrope un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Après la réunion des préfets, Lily retourna dans le compartiment suivit d'un James boudeur qui grommelait.

Alice et Frank s'étaient joint à eux. Tous deux à Gryffondor également. Alice était petite, les yeux bleus et les cheveux courts châtain clair. Lily la connaissait un peu, c'était une fille très gentille pleine d'entrain et folle amoureuse de son copain, Frank. Celui-ci était grand, brun, les yeux bleus également. Ils étaient ensembles depuis 2 ans déjà, filant le parfait amour.

Lily concevait qu'elle les enviait un peu.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée à Poudlard. Tous prirent place dans la grande salle. Le choixpeau magique pourra la chansonnette, la répartition eut lieu et après un bref discours d'accueil du directeur, ils purent enfin manger.

Le dîner finit, tous les élèves rentrèrent à leur dortoir. Les premières années guidés par les préfets.

Dans la salle commune, Lily attrapa James à part.

« - Je te rappelle que nous sommes préfet-en-chef, nous devons donc faire notre ronde, le soir avant d'aller nous coucher. » Dit-elle froidement « On se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure le temps de s'installer dans nos dortoirs. »

Puis ils se séparèrent.

Quinze minutes après, Lily attendait James dans la salle commune.

' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiches !' pensa-t-elle

Dix minutes plus tard, James apparut finalement.

« - Quand je dis un quart d'heure c'est un quart d'heure ! Pas une demi-heure ! »

Le jeune homme grommela quelques mots en guise d'excuse. Puis ils sortirent de la pièce.

Ensemble, ils patrouillèrent dans le château, en silence. Lassé de ce silence si lourd, Lily voulut engager la conversation quand un cri les alerta.

« - Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Lily inquiète.

« - Aucune idée. Viens, on va voir ! » Lança James, curieux.

Tous deux coururent vers l'en droit où le cri avait été poussé.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château où ils contemplèrent la scène, ébahis.

Une douzaine de mangemorts, partisans du célèbre mage noir Voldemort qui montait en puissance, affrontaient les professeurs.

En les voyant, MacGonagall leur ordonna :

« - Miss Evans et Mr Potter, allez verrouiller les portes des quatre dortoirs ! Et vérifiez s'il n'en reste pas qui traîne dans les couloirs ! C'est un ordre ! »

Lily partit d'un côté vers les dortoirs des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard. James s'occupa des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle.

Avant de verrouiller la tour de Gryffondor, James alerta ses amis qui vinrent prêter main forte (sauf Peter qui avait trop peur).

Après avoir verrouiller les deux dortoirs, Lily revint vers l'entrée du château pour aider les professeurs.

' Il est temps de mettre en pratique ce que tu as appris, Lily' songea-t-elle

Avant même d'arriver au centre de la bataille, trois mangemorts l'encerclèrent. Deux l'attauqèrent, le troisième restait en retrait et fixait Lily.

Celle-ci se défendit mais ils gagnaient du terrain avec leurs sortilèges impardonnables et la Gryffondor faiblissait sous leurs sorts.

L'aide providentielle des Maraudeurs lui permit de souffler un peu pour reprendre des forces.

Puis elle engagea un duel avec un des sorciers encapuchonnés, toujours sous l'œil avisé d'un des hommes noirs. Plusieurs fois il la manqua de justesse, la jeune fille était agile et ne cessait de bouger.

Soudain son adversaire ne fit plus que se défendre. Puis il s'intéressa à un des professeurs, la laissant à l'homme qui la fixait depuis son arrivée. On pouvait distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, un rouge sanguin peu commun.

Lily frissonna, celui-ci tait un gros morceau.

Elle engagea le combat. Les sorts de l'homme n'étaient pas comparables avec l'autre. Celui-ci lançait des sorts d'une puissance extraordinaire. Lily avait du mal à les éviter. Se protéger était inutile, ses sorts transperçaient son bouclier comme s'il n'y en avait pas eu.

Lily faiblissait. Ses jambes se faisaient lourdes et ses réflexes étaient moins bons. Malgré cela elle tenait bon et arrivait encore à faire face à son adversaire.

Puis, à son tour, il abaissa sa baguette, stoppant le combat.

« - Et ben alors, on a peur de continuer ? » Le nargua-t-elle

Pour toute réponse celui-ci planta son regard dans celui émeraude de la Gryffondor.

Dans un éclair, Lily eut la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait des lames dans sa tête ! Elle laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol, se prit la tête entre ses mains et ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri de douleur suraigu.

Elle avait l'impression que ça tête allait exploser ! Comme si quelqu'un remuait tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa tête ! La douleur la fit perdre pied. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba à terre.

Sa vision se brouilla. Elle cru entendre son prénom retentir et quelqu'un se précipiter vers elle. Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre, premières impressions?:D

n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir...

je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 2 avant les vacances de février (c'est-à-dire avant le 15 février environ)

gros bisous

Puky


	2. une aide bien précieuse

**Merci à** Catherine Broke, Clewilan, hamataroo et Fraulein Schoner Blick pour leur review!

**Merci aussi à **Catherine Broke, bon ptit diable, georgette2006, hamataroo et pocabie d'avoir ajouté cette fic dans leurs alertes!

**Ainsi qu'à** hamataroo et pocabie pour l'avoir mise dans leurs favoris!

(ouf!tous els remerciements sont fait!:D)

Voilà, deux semaines après le premier chapitre, voici le second!:)

En espérant qu'il vous plaira...;D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Dans un éclair, Lily eut la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait des lames dans sa tête ! Elle laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol, se prit la tête entre ses mains et ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri de douleur suraigu._

_Elle avait l'impression que ça tête allait exploser ! Comme si quelqu'un remuait tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa tête ! La douleur la fit perdre pied. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba à terre._

_Sa vision se brouilla. Elle cru entendre son prénom retentir et quelqu'un se précipiter vers elle. Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience._

_Lily ne savait pas où elle était. C'était le noir complet._

**Chapitre 2**

Cependant elle ressentait une douleur crânienne phénoménale.

' Oh Merlin…' Gémit-elle

Soudain, comme si une bulle s'était percée, elle entendit des sons, plus exactement des voix.

« - Elle vient de parler ! Je l'ai entendu ! » Cria une voix « Lily ? LILY ? Tu m'entends ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement de la part de la jeune fille.

« - ELLE S'EST REVEILLEE ! » Hurla James pour que l'infirmière et le reste des Maraudeurs l'entendent.

« - La ferme, Potter… » Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Celle-ci peinait à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière était trop éblouissante. Après quelques battements de cils, sa vision devint claire. Devant elle se tenait Potter, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Mme.Pomfresh.

Avant même de leur demander ce qu'elle faisait là, tout lui revint en mémoire : la rentrée, l'attaque des mangemorts puis le duel avec un des leurs. Lily eut des frissons dans le dos en repensant à son regard de braise et la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait terrassée.

« - Contente de voir que vous êtes réveillée, Melle Evans ! Tenez, prenez cette potion à chaque repas. Bien, je vais mettre au courant le directeur, de votre réveil. » Dit l'infirmière puis elle quitta la pièce.

« - Depuis combien de temps, je… ? » Demanda-t-elle aux Maraudeurs.

« - Une semaine. » Répondit Rémus.

« - QUOI ?! J'ai raté une semaine de cours ! Oh là là ! Il va falloir que je demande à quelqu'un ses cours, rattraper les devoirs, peut-être même prendre quelques cours de soutien… » Paniqua-t-elle.

« - Tu es restée inconsciente pendant une semaine et tout ce qui t'importes, maintenant que tu es réveillée c'est de rattraper tes cours ! Tu es irrécupérable, Lily ! » Rigola Sirius.

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose naître en elle. Au grand étonnement des garçons elle haussa le ton :

« - Je ne fais pas que plaisanter avec mes études, _**moi**_ ! »

« - Hé ! Calme-toi Lily ! Je ne faisais que plaisanter ! » Se défendit l'animagus chien.

« - Oui ben ça ne me fait pas rire, moi ! » Déclara-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

« - Ca fait une semaine qu'on se relaie pour rester à ton chevet et maintenant que tu es réveillée la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est t'énerver contre Sirius ! Tu pourrais nous être un peu plus reconnaissante, Lily-jolie ! » S'emporta James à son tour.

« - Je t'ai pas sonné Potter ! »

« - Toujours aussi polie à ce que je vois ! » murmura le brun à lunettes

« - Et toi, toujours aussi énervant et collant ! » répliqua-t-elle

« - Collant ? Oh je vois ! Désolé d'avoir pris soin de toi ! Non, vraiment, on n'aurait pas dû perdre notre temps ici ! » Hurla James qui partit de l'infirmerie d'un pas rageur.

Le silence revint entre les quatre adolescents.

« - Je vais voir James… » Dit Sirius.

Celui-ci partit à son tour.

Il ne restait plus que Remus et Peter autour du lit sur lequel Lily était allongée. Peter regardait celle-ci apeuré d'une telle réaction face à James.

« - Lily… » Soupira Remus « Ecoute, James s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui t'a amené à l'infirmerie dès que tu as perdu connaissance. Si on ne s'était pas relayé il n'aurait même pas pris le temps de manger et de dormir ! »

Lily enregistra ses paroles avec une once de culpabilité. Pourquoi avait-elle été si méchante avec lui. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas toujours très bien avec lui les grosses disputes comme celles-ci se faisaient de plus en plus rare à mesure qu'ils grandissaient. Pourtant quand Sirius s'était moqué d'elle, elle avait ressentit comme une colère étrangère à elle-même, quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à s'énerver.

' Non ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! ' Pensa-t-elle.

_Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça !_ dit une voix

« - Quoi ? Que viens-tu de dire, Rémus ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« - Je disais que tu étais injuste envers James ! »

« - Non, après. Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« - Je n'ai rien dit d'autre, Lily. »

_C'est moi qui te parlais !_ Entendit-elle

« - Qui me parle ? » S'affola-t-elle

Le lycanthrope la regarda bizarrement.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va, Lily ? »

La jolie rousse rougit de honte, puis se reprit.

« - Je… Oui, oui, ça va. Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de repos. » Prétexta-t-elle

« - Je le crois aussi. » Souffla Lupin « On te laisse, alors. On se voit au dîner ! »

Elle hocha la tête et les garçons quittèrent l'infirmerie. Enfin seule, elle soupira.

« - Voilà que j'entends des vois et que je me mets à parler toute seule ! Ça ne te réussit pas les rentrées, ma pauvre Lily ! » Déclara-t-elle.

_Mais tu n'es pas seule !_ S'indigna une voix

« - Et en plus de ça, tu dois t'imaginer des amis imaginaires ! Décidément, faut que j'arrête la Bièreaubeurre ! »

_Je ne suis pas un ami imaginaire non plus ! _Renchérit la voix.

« - Lily on se calme ! » Elle respira un bon coup « Bien. Essayons de raisonner sérieusement. Je me suis faite attaquée, je suis restée inconsciente durant toute une semaine…Jusqu'ici tout reste plausible et parfaitement normal. »

_Tu oublies quelque chose…_ remarqua la voix.

« - Ok…Maintenant, j'entends des voix, plus précisément _**une**_ voix. D'où vient-elle ? …Aucune idée. »

_Il suffit de me le demander…d'ailleurs s'adresser à moi serait plus correct que de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là… _Susurra la voix.

« - Ne nous affolons pas, restons calme ! Bon…Ok. Petite voix, qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Que me veux-tu ? »

…

« - Mon Dieu ! Je deviens folle… » Constata-t-elle se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_Non, non tu ne deviens pas folle…J'existe vraiment…Pour répondre à tes questions, je ne suis que ta simple conscience…_ Répondit la voix sur un ton mielleux.

« - Ma simple conscience ? » Lily fronça les sourcils « Puis-je savoir pourquoi je ne découvre qu'à mes 17 ans que j'ai une conscience qui parle ? »

_Le choc que tu as reçu durant l'attaque. En voulant te protéger tu m'as fait sortir de ton plein gré. Grâce à toi, aujourd'hui nous pouvons communiquer…_

« - Bien… Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir mais avoir une conscience qui parle peut toujours être utile après tout… » Conclut Lily

Mme.Pomfresh entra alors dans l'infirmerie.

« - Vous êtes encore là ? Je ne suis pas du genre à chasser les élèves malades de l'infirmerie mais là vous êtes en pleine forme Melle Evans. Alors à moins que vous ne ressentiez encore une quelconque douleur, je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter l'infirmerie. Vos vêtements sont sur la table de chevet. Aller ! Rhabillez-vous et filez rejoindre vos camarades dans la grande salle, le dîner vient tout juste de commencer ! » Dit-elle.

Avec un sourire d'excuse Lily enfila vite ses vêtements et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Quand Lily pénétra dans la grande salle, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Le rose aux joues d'être l'attention de tous, la Gryffonfor s'installa à la table de sa maison, à côté de Remus, juste en face de James. 

Dumbledore se leva, créant un grand silence aux quatre tables ainsi qu'à celle des professeurs.

« - J'ai le plaisir de voir que notre préfète-en-chef est enfin rétablie. Bien je fais confiance à ses amis pour l'aider à rattraper les cours perdus. Sur ce, je ne vous embête plus avec mes discours pour le moins ennuyants et souhaite la bienvenue à Melle Evans ! » Déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres et son regard bleu ciel fixé sur la jeune fille. Tous reprirent leur repas, ne prêtant plus attention à la préfète.

« - Tu vas mieux ? Je veux dire, tu t'es reposée ? » S'inquiéta Remus.

« - Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je me sens en pleine forme ! » Le rassura la jeune fille.

« - Et ta mauvaise humeur est passé ! Tant mieux ! Tu es vraiment terrible quand tu t'y mets ! » Rigola Sirius.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ne me dis pas que le Grand Sirius Black a peur de moi ? » Ironisa-t-elle

« - Je n'ai pas peur ! » S'indigna-t-il « Disons que quand tu t'énerves, le replis stratégique est plus conseillé… N'est-ce pas, Cornedrue ? »

Ledit Cornedrue leva enfin les yeux de son assiette et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne dit mot.

Lily quant à elle perçut un mélange de tristesse et d'amour dans son regard.

_Il cherche à se faire pardonner de la dispute de tout à l'heure…_Dit la petite voix.

' Dois-je lui pardonner ?' songea Lily

_Le mérite-t-il ?_

' C'est un de mes meilleurs amis après tout…et puis je suis aussi fautive que lui…'

« - Ex…Excuse-moi James, pour tout à l'heure…Je me suis laissée emporter…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » Dit la jeune fille le rouge aux joues.

James lui sourit.

« - C'est pas grave Lily-jolie ! Moi aussi je me suis énervé pour rien ! »

Lily sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle.

_Et bien ! Il te fait de l'effet celui-là…_Dit la voix.

' Pas du tout !' pensa Lily ' c'est la Grande Salle qui est seulement surchauffée'

_Il est difficile de me mentir, Lily…Je suis ta propre conscience et je ressens donc aussi les sentiments qui te submergent. Or là, Tu m'a l'air intéressée par ce jeune homme…James, c'est ça ?_

' Ecoute James Potter est un ami mais ça s'arrête là ! Il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien !' Trancha Lily

_Hmm…James Potter ?…_

' Tu parles de lui comme si tu le connaissais ?'

…_Oui !... Bien sûr ! Je le connais à travers ta mémoire !_

« - Il a d'ailleurs adopté la bonne méthode en s'en allant ! » Ajouta Sirius « Le replis stratégique est la meilleure façon de sortir indemne face à une Lily enragée ! »

« - Je t'en foutrais, moi, des Lily enragées ! » S'indigna Lily, faussement vexée. « C'est sûr qu'à côté….le Grand Sirius Black fait pâle figure… »

« - Le Grand Sirius Black a d'autres talents… » Déclara l'animagus chien, en bombant la poitrine.

« - Comme ronfler la nuit ? Manger comme deux ? Mettre deux heures pour se préparer ? Ou… » Enuméra Remus.

« - Stop ! Rémus, non ! Quand je parle de talent je parle de se faire toutes les jolies filles de l'école, ou jouer magnifiquement bien au Quidditch ou encore faire du charme à un de ses professeurs pour obtenir une bonne note… » Expliqua-t-il

« - Désolé de te le rappeler mais MacGonagall n'avait pas apprécié que tu lui fasses du charme…Si je me souviens bien, tu as écopé d'une semaine de retenue…bonjour 'efficacité ! » Se moqua James.

« - Elle n'a pas voulut reconnaître que je lui plaisait…Une relation prof/élève l'effrayait sûrement… » Interpréta Sirius.

« - Oui, ou alors l'ego surdimensionné de l'élève en question l'effrayait tout simplement… » Ria Lily

Ils finirent ainsi leur dîner, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, devant le regard admiratif de Peter, oubliant totalement l'attaque des mangemorts, une semaine plus tôt.

Quand il fut temps d'aller se coucher, Lily, après avoir dit bonne nuit aux Maraudeurs, monta dans son dortoir et ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur sa fameuse ''conscience''.

S'entendant très bien avec celle-ci, la jeune fille ne s'endormit que vers 1h du matin, sous le poids de la fatigue.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily se leva de bonne humeur. Malgré le retard qu'elle avait acquit durant la semaine passée, elle avait hâte de reprendre les cours. Le refrain habituel de Poudlard l'enchantait plus qu'autre chose. 

Ce matin-là, leur premier cours était métamorphose, avec MacGonagall alias ''MacGo'' comme aimait le répéter Sirius. Le cours se passait entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. L'ambiance était donc joviale entre les deux maisons.

Malgré le fait que Lily appréciait ces cours, elle avait une certaine faiblesse en métamorphose comme aimait le faire remarquer James : durant les cours, il prenait un vague plaisir à lui proposer son aide. Mais trop têtue pour accepter, Lily lui rétorquait toujours qu'elle préférait réussir par elle-même. Mais par les fois où tout espoir était vain, MacGonagall ordonnait à James d'aider Lily au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme et au plus grand malheur de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci n'hésitait pas à être odieuse avec l'attrapeur de Gryffondor néanmoins, celui-ci ne se démontait pas et trouvait toujours le mot pour la faire rire. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire sur James, Lily appréciait sa compagnie et passait de bons moments avec lui ; mais 'plutôt mourir que de l'avouer' S'était-elle dit.

Ce jour-là, les élèves tous installés, MacGonagall fit taire les derniers bavards et pris la parole :

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le clonage métamorphique. Quelqu'un sait-il de quoi il s'agit ? Miss Evans ? »

« - Le clonage métamorphique est l'art de transformer un objet quelconque en un double parfaitement identique à nous-même. » récita Lily.

« - Parfait ! 20 points pour Gryffondor. Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous avez devant vous, disposé sur votre bureau, un miroir. Pour réussir le sort, vous devez penser à vous-même, plus exactement à votre corps, au moindre détail de votre physique. Dès que vous êtes prêts, je veux que votre poignet fasse un mouvement en forme de huit et que vous prononciez distinctement ''_altersosia'_'. Ce sort n'est pas des plus facile, vous avez toute l'heure mais ne vous étonnez pas si personne ne réussit à la fin de cette heure : ce sort est pratiqué par les aurors et les médicomages en particulier. Allez-y ! »

Tous les élèves s'attelèrent à la tâche. De son côté, Lily soupira. Et dire qu'elle reprenait les cours avec un sort difficile dès son premier jour.

_Je vois que tu as des problèmes en métamorphose…_ dit la ''petite voix'' comme l'appelait Lily.

' Ce n'est pas réellement des problèmes…On va dire que j'ai juste un peu de mal…' Se défendit-elle

_Dans les autres matières aussi ? _Demanda la voix, dans une once d'inquiétude.

' Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mes résultats sont excellents dans les autres matières…C'est juste en métamorphose…Pourtant je trouve ça passionnant mais…C'est plus difficile…' Expliqua-t-elle.

_Je peux t'aider si tu veux…_Proposa la voix

' Ce ne serait pas de refus ! Ça m'évitera d'avoir Potter dans les pattes !'

_Je croyais que c'était ton ami ?_

' Oui il l'est mais en cours c'est un peu mon rival et je déteste perdre face à lui !'

_Est-il aussi fort que toi ?_

' Nous sommes au même niveau sauf pour certaines matières : lui, excelle en métamorphose où j'ai plus de mal et moi, en potion où il est moins bon…' Expliqua la jolie rousse.

Alors que Lily discutait avec sa petite voix, elle ne vit pas dans le reflet du miroir s'approcher le professeur.

« - Et bien, Melle Evans je ne sais pas à quoi vous rêvassez mais il me semble que je vous ai donné du travail à faire, non ? Qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail ? »

Tout le monde s'était arrêté. Lily Evans ne pas travailler était quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours.

« - Excusez-moi professeur… Je me concentrais » Mentit la Gryffondor.

Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt lorsque le professeur s'écria :

« - Bien. Je pense que vous avez eu suffisamment de temps pour être concentrée. Allez-y, montrez-moi donc le fruit de votre travail. »

Lily qui appréciait habituellement son professeur ne put s'empêcher de jurer mentalement.

' Et M ! Je vais pas pouvoir m'en sortir !' Gémit-elle intérieurement

_Je vais t'aider ! Calme-toi. Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi bien. Pense à toi, à ton corps, à tout ce qui fait que tu es unique…_ lui expliqua la voix.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent.

_C'est bon ?_

' Oui, je crois…'

_Bien. Maintenant ouvre les yeux et fixe le miroir. Ne pense pas à ce que tu vois dedans, ne pense qu'à toi._

Lily fixait le miroir. Les présences des élèves autour d'elle ne la gênaient pas, elle était concentrée. Néanmoins, ses pensées divaguèrent lorsque par l'intermédiaire du miroir, elle croisa un regard chocolat remplit de malice. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent anormalement.

_Ne croise pas son regard s'il te fait cet effet-là, ton sort ne fonctionnera pas dans ces conditions-là…_

' Excuse-moi'

Lily se concentra à nouveau et évita de croiser **son** regard.

' Et maintenant, le mouvement du poignet en forme de huit.' Se dit-elle.

A ta place, après le mouvement en forme de huit, je ferais une boucle qui entoure ton mouvement…

' Je vais essayer…'

Lily suivit donc les conseils de sa petite voix. Après les mouvements indiqués elle prononça « _altersosia »._

Instantanément, le miroir n'était plus. A la place se tenait une deuxième Lily. Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, Lily avait magnifiquement réussi le sort, en un temps remarquablement court. Même James Potter le meilleur de la classe en métamorphose n'était pas arrivé à ce résultat.

« - Et bien, Miss Evans…Quelle surprise ! Réussir ce sort en si peu de temps est un fort bel exploit ! J'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor ! » La félicita Macgonagall.

Lily était aux anges. En plus d'avoir réussit un sort difficile et d'avoir écopé d'une bonne note, elle avait ébahis tous les élèves de la pièce, tout particulièrement Sirius, Remus et…James !

' Merci petite voix !'

_Je t'en prie…_

* * *

Le cours suivant était Potion, avec la maison rivale : Serpentard. 

Comme d'habitude, Lily s'assit aux côtés de Severus Rogue, son ami d'enfance qui après avoir été réparti chez les Serpentard traitait la jeune fille de ''sang-de-bourbe'' et la regardait comme un insecte à écraser. Durant ce cours, la Gryffondor avait donc pris pour habitude de parler le moins possible avec son ex-meilleur ami.

Malgré cela, les deux adolescents étaient les meilleurs en Potion et le professeur Slughorn aimait le faire savoir.

« - Bonjour, bonjour ! Bien, aujourd'hui je vais vous demander de préparer une potion de diminution. » Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des soupirs « Sachez que malgré la difficulté de cette potion, elle est au niveau des ASPICS et chaque année des élèves tombent sur cette potion à l'examen. Vous avez deux heures. A la fin des deux heures, je passerai dans chaque binôme et l'un de vous devra faire office de cobaye. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas rater votre mixture. Allez-y ! »

Lily se mit tout de suite au travail. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire du professeur et prit tous els ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Pendant que Rogue coupait et triait les ingrédients, Lily, elle, s'occupait du chaudron et d'y ajouter les ingrédients prêts.

Aussi lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à mettre les 5 mg de Grapcorne, la petite voix s'exclama :

_Tu ferais mieux de mettre 10 mg…_

' Le livre indique 5 mg, alors j'ajoute 5 mg !' répondit la Gryffondor, sûre d'elle.

_Certes, mais la potion te rendra jaune …_

' Ecoute, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé en métamorphose. Mais en Potion, sans vouloir me vanter, je n'ai aucun problème ! J'ai toujours suivit les indications du livre et parfois ajouté quelques petites touches personnelles et je m'en sors très bien comme ça !'

…

Lily continua son mélange et un peu avant que les deux heures ne s'écoulent, elle ajouta pour terminer une branche de sisymbre lorsque la voix l'interpella :

_Cela va fausser ta potion : tu seras géante au lieu d'être aussi petite d'une fée !_

' Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais ! Et là je pense que ça améliorera la solution avec du sisymbre !'

_Ce n'est pas avec son instinct que l'on fait d'excellentes potions…_

' Je pense avoir plus d'expériences que toi en matière de Potion…Si tu veux mon avis, tes conseils ne me feraient que rater la potion ! ' S'énerva la jolie rousse.

…

Soudain, Lily sentit une colère sourde naître en elle. Puis un mal de tête la fit lâcher une des fioles qu'elle tenait. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Son ouïe faiblit. La douleur la faisait presque trembler.

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - ça va Lily ? » Demanda la personne qu'elle reconnut à la voix par être James.

D'un coup la douleur disparue.

« - Je…Oui. Très bien. Ça va très bien. » Répondit-elle un petit sourire forcé aux lèvres.

« - Tu m'as paru étrange pendant quelques minutes : la tête entre les mains, j'avais l'impression que tu te tordais de douleur… » Lui expliqua-t-il.

« - Tu as du rêver, je vais très bien. » Sourit Lily

« - Tu es toujours aussi jolie quand tu souris, ma Lily… » Déclara-t-il un sourire craquant sur les lèvres, tout en caressant la joue de la jeune fille.

Lily rougit comme une tomate.

« - Oui…Euh…Je…Merci. Bon…Je…Je dois finir ma potion, là, désolé James ! » Lâcha-t-elle, alors en tournant la tête brusquement vers son chaudron.

« - Mais tu l'as finie ! » Dit-il

« - Les deux heures sont écoulées ! Nous allons maintenant tester vos résultats ! » Annonça Slughorn, au grand soulagement de Lily qui vit du coin de l'œil, James revenir vers la table où Sirius était assis.

Le professeur s'avança vers la table du Serpentard et de la Gryffondor.

« - Commençons par nos deux étoiles en Potion ! » Dit-il tout content « Miss Evans ? Monsieur rogue ? Lequel de vous deux nous servira de cobaye, aujourd'hui? »

« - Moi ! » Trancha Lily, ne laissant pas le temps à Severus de se proposer.

Celle-ci voulait absolument faire le cobaye : elle comptait bien montrer à sa petite voix qu'elle avait raison en suivant son instinct ! Non mais !

« - Vous ne manquez pas de courage, Melle, Gryffondor vous correspond tout à fait ! » La complimenta le professeur « Bien, buvez une gorgée. »

Lily prit son courage à deux mains et but d'un coup. Puis sous les yeux habitués des autres élèves, celle-ci rapetissa jusqu'à devenir pas plus haute qu'un petit doigt.

« - Bravo ! » s'extasia le professeur « J'accorde 30 points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard ! »

' Tu vois ! Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais !' dit Lily

…_Excuse-moi de m'être emporté tout à l'heure_ dit la voix

' C'est pas grave ! Après tout moi aussi je me suis énervée et puis tu ne voulais que m'aider !'

…_Oui. Félicitation pour la potion._

' Merci !'

Lily termina sa matinée le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Dans la Grande salle au déjeuner**

Lily était assise entre Remus et Peter, en face de James et Sirius. Ceux-ci parlaient énergiquement des cours de la matinée.

« - Et bien, Lily, ça t'a réussit cette petite semaine de repos. MacGonagall a bien faillit faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant réussir d'un seul coup le sort ! » Rigola Sirius.

« - Hé ! Je ne suis pas si nulle que ça en métamorphose ! » S'indigna la concernée.

« - On va dire que James est meilleur que toi, alors ! » Concéda Remus.

« - Peut-être mais là c'est moi qui aie ébahis tout le monde ! » Déclara-t-elle.

« - Et après c'est moi qu'on dit arrogant… » Se moqua James.

« - Il faut bien que j'ai aussi mon heure de gloire, James ! Et si tu veux savoir le problème avec toi c'est que tu es _**tout le temps**_ arrogant. Moi je ne suis arrogante que lorsque l'envie est trop forte ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« - Et qu'as-tu envie là maintenant ? A part être arrogante ? » Susurra James en prenant la main de Lily. Celle-ci rougit subitement. Ce que remarqua le garçon dont le visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

« - Aurais-tu enfin succombé à mon charme ? » Dit-il en calant sa jambe contre celle de Lily.

La jeune fille était comme hypnotisée par la beau regard noisette du garçon. Aussi au moment où sa jambe entra en contact avec la sienne, elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Pendant quelques minutes elle ne dit mot.

_Tu n'es pas insensible à son charme…Il n'a pas tout à fait tort_… lui dit la voix

' Non, je ne…'

_Serais-tu amoureuse de James Potter ?_ Lui susurra la voix

' Je ne peux pas…Ce n'est pas…'

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas conforme ? Oui c'est sûr, une élève aussi douée et respectée que toi avec ce…cet arrogant de Potter, comme tu dis si bien…_

« - Tu… » Commença-t-elle.

« - Je ? » L'encouragea James.

« - Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours à croire que toutes les filles te tombent dans les bras ? Et ça t'amuse en plus ! Arrête de rêver Potter ! Jamais, au grand jamais je ne succomberai à tes manigances ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Puis sur ce, elle quitta la salle.

« - James…Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler de ça. Tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste quand tu lui fais des avances ! » Lui rappela Remus quelque peu peiné par la réaction de la jeune fille.

Oui, car grâce à ses sens de lycanthrope, plus développés, Remus sentait bien que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Lily ressentait une attirance pour James. Mais il la connaissait bien trop têtue pour la faire avouer cela.

« - Tu as encore réveillé la tigresse ! » Se moqua Sirius.

« - La ferme Patmol ! » Répliqua le brun à lunettes, encore vexé par les paroles de la jolie rousse « Enfin, Remus, tu sais très bien que je l'aime ! J'ai du mal à rester 24h/24 avec elle en tant qu'ami ! J'aimerais tant qu'on soit plus que ça… » Soupira-t-il.

« - Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière, James ! Arrête d'être présomptueux, ça sera déjà beaucoup et surtout, surtout : évite de lui faire encore des avances aussi foireuses que celle-ci… Laisse-la venir à toi ! »

Pour toute réponse, James marmonna un faible « je vais essayer… ».

* * *

Lily, furieuse, s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque où elle savait qu'elle pourrait être tranquille et faire ses devoirs sans être dérangée. 

La jolie rousse était une très bonne élève, néanmoins, faire des erreurs ne lui était pas inconnu et plusieurs fois, la voix s'avéra très utile : elle lui rappela la date de quelques révolutions et de guerres entre gobelins et sorciers, lui corrigea son parchemin de métamorphose, et la conseilla dans les runes. Bref, celle-ci fut une aide utile pour la jeune fille.

* * *

**Le soir, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor**

« - Echec et maths ! » Déclara Sirius.

Son fou bougea et s'attaqua à la reine du camp adversaire. L'échéquier n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines où subsistaient seulement des pions noirs.

« - J'ai encore perdu… » Se lamenta Peter, la tête baissée.

« - Et oui, Queudver ! Le jour où le Grand Sirius Black sera battu aux échecs sorciers n'est pas encore arrivé ! » Se vanta l'animagus chien.

« - Et le jour où tes chevilles se seront dégonflées non plus ! » Dit Lily qui passait le portrait de la grosse dame.

« - Revoici notre Tigresse… »

Lily s'avança vers le beau brun aux yeux gris électriques et s'assit en face de lui.

« - Je prends les blancs ! » Déclara-t-elle tout sourire.

Sirius la regarda, les yeux exorbités.

« - Qu…Quoi ? »

« - Je veux jouer une partie contre toi. Et je prends les blancs ! » Répéta-t-elle

« - t'es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu veux te mesurer au Génialissime Sirius Black, le Maître des échecs sorciers ? »

« - Tout à fait. »

« - Je veux voir ça. » Dit James d'une voix charmeuse en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs frissonna au contact de sa cuisse contre la sienne.

' Mon dieu, Lily ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est rien que James Potter ! L'imbécile et arrogant James Potter' Se dit-elle

_Un parfait idiot ce Potter…Tu vaux mieux que lui, c'est sûr !_ Susurra la voix.

« - On la fait alors cette partie ? » S'impatienta-t-elle.

« - Ok ! » S'engagea Sirius.

La partie débuta alors.

Sirius semblait parfaitement sûr de lui. Lily perdait au fur et à mesure ses pions.

Le Gryffondor pensait avoir quasiment gagné lorsqu'il ne restait plus que la reine, une tour et un cavalier à la jeune fille.

« - A toi, Lily »

' Oh là là…Il tient bien sa réputation aux échecs…Petite voix…N'aurais-tu pas une idée pour me sortir de là ?'

_Hmm…Il attaque principalement avec ses fous. Mets ta reine tout à droite, derrière la tour et attaque l'un de ses fous avec ton cavalier_ lui indiqua-t-elle.

' C'est fait'

_Bien. Maintenant attaque l'autre fou, toujours avec ton cavalier._

« - Mes deux fous ! » Se plaignit Sirius « Puisque c'est comme ça : tiens ! »

Le jeune homme s'attaqua au cavalier de la rouquine.

' Je n'ai plus de cavalier' gémit-elle

_Il est tombé dans le piège : il s'est concentré sur le cavalier. Je suppose que la voix vers la reine et libre, n'est-ce pas ?_

' Oui !'

_Parfait. Prends ta reine et déplace-là jusqu'à la reine adversaire !_

« - Echec et maths ! » Annonça fièrement Lily.

Sirius était bouche bée ainsi que James et tout ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du duel.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Remus qui revenait des cours de soutien qu'il donnait à quelques premières années.

« - Sirius vient de perdre aux échecs ! » Lui dit James.

« - Qui l'a battu ? » S'étonna le lycanthrope.

« - Lily » Souffla Peter

« - Et bien…Le Génialissime Sirius Black, Maître des échecs n'a pas fait long feu ! » Se moqua la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius n'émit qu'un grognement. Vexé, celui-ci déclara froidement « 'Vais me coucher ».

« - Oui moi aussi. Cette partie m'a EXTENUEE ! » Reprit Lily, en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

Les deux joueurs regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif sous les rires du reste des Maraudeurs.

' Merci' Dit Lily en s'adressant à sa petite voix.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi…siffla-t-elle

Lily se coucha le sourire aux lèvres. Cette petite voix était finalement plus qu'utile et fort sympathique...

Et cette première journée avait été merveilleuse…grâce à sa petite voix…

' Une aide bien précieuse…' Songea-t-elle.

* * *

**Dans un vieux manoir du fin fond de la campagne sud irlandaise**

Le château est inhabité depuis des lustres. A l'intérieur tout est noir.

Dans un des chambres, pourtant, une faible lueur subsiste. Une silhouette noire occupe un des vieux fauteuils en velours noir. Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'homme tapis dans l'ombre.

Tout se déroule comme prévu…

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilààà!!!bon, dès que la vague de devoirs est passée (c'est-à-dire à partir de mercredi prochain) je me mets en route pour taper le troisième chapitre!!promis!

gros bisous à tous (j'suis de bonne humeur: mon tpe s'est trop bien passé!!!Quoi?tout le monde s'en fout?Oui bon...j'aime raconter ma vie!;D)

Puky


	3. dispute et colère

C'est en coup de vent et en ce premier jour où j'ai 17 ans (!!) que je poste ce troisième chapitre!!

merci à toutes pour vos reviews!!

gros bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Possédée**

**Chapitre 3**

Un mois passa…

**Dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de Gryffondor**

« - T'as vu comme il est canon ! » S'excita une voix stridente « Je craaaque ! Il est trop beau !! »

Lily allongée dans son lit, encore à moitié endormie s'interrogea : 'Est-ce que je rêve ?'

« - Je suis d'accord, Cindy, mais je préfère Sirius » Dit une voix plus grave « Sirius est galant, marrant, charmeur… »

' Sirius ? Où là…'

« - Oui mais, Jessica, James est l'homme parfait : il est riche, beau, fort, doué au Quidditch, super intelligent, attentionné… »

' Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! James ne pourrait pas faire parti de mes rêves !'

« - Enfin, je te rappelle qu'il est plus qu'obnubilé par quelqu'un déjà… »

'Allons bon ! Radio Potin bonjour !'

« - Moui…Je sais…Cette catin d'Evans…» Soupira la dite Cindy « Enfin, j'ai remarqué depuis la rentrée qu'il est plus distant avec elle…J'ai peut-être mes chances après tout ! »

' Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la catin ?...Et puis pourquoi elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se mêler des histoires de cœurs des autres …'

« - Oui, peut-être…Enfin, fais attention, c'est peut-être encore une façon pour la rendre jalouse…Il a l'air d'y tenir à Evans. » Déclara Jessica.

' Pitié…Laissez-moi dormir !'

« - Pfff…Vraiment je trouve qu'elle ne le mérite pas ! Elle est toujours agressive avec lui et elle l'insulte presque tout le temps ! » S'indigna Cindy

' Et il le mérite ! Quelles bandes de commères celles-là, alors !'

« - Mais une rumeur court que c'est parce qu'elle l'aime mais qu'elle ne sait pas s'y prendre… »

'QUOI ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?!'

« - Tu veux dire une sorte de Love/Hate ? »

Jessica acquiesça.

' Achevez-les !'

« - Il perd vraiment son temps avec elle ! C'est désespérant ! »

' FAÎTES-LES TAIRE, bon sang !'

Malgré elle, Lily grogna assez fort pour que les deux la remarquent enfin. Mais ces deux dernières n'en firent rien et continuèrent leurs commérages. En plus de ça, un mal de tête la faisait presque gémir de douleur.

Lily s'assit sur son lit et leur jeta un regard noir.

« - Vous pouvez pas aller discuter ailleurs ? » Cracha-t-elle

« - C'est aussi notre dortoir, je te rappelle ! » S'enquit Cindy

« - Peut-être mais la moindre des politesses quand quelqu'un dort c'est de ne pas la réveiller surtout pour parler des sex-symbols de l'école ! » S'énerva-t-elle « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien avoir la gentillesse de déguerpir… »

Les deux filles lui lancèrent des regards ''avada kedavrisant'', puis en marmonnant des insultes sur la rouquine elles se dirigèrent vers la porte du dortoir.

Encore sous le coup de la colère et ne pouvant plus supporter les insultes à son égard, Lily leur jeta un sort informulé. En un éclair, les cheveux des deux jeunes filles commencèrent à dégringoler sur leurs épaules, jusqu'à ce que leurs crânes soient totalement chauves. Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent ébahies, encore sous le choc. Puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, elles hurlèrent et filèrent du dortoir.

Enfin seule, la jolie rousse se leva. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, son mal de tête était pire qu'un doloris ! Elle alla prendre sa douche. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps pendant qu'elle ruminait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

' Grâce à Potter je vais avoir tout son fan club sur le dos…Super…En plus on me traite de catin parce qu'il ne m'intéresse pas…Ces filles n'ont vraiment rien dans le cerveau…'

_C'est aussi en grande partie la faute de Potter…_ Dit la voix

' Oui…En partie…'

_C'est même complètement sa faute : s'il n'avait pas de fan club, personne ne t'insulterait de la sorte !_

' C'est vrai ! C'est vraiment à cause lui !'

Lily fulminait. Réveillée par ses camarades de dortoirs qui gloussaient en parlant de James et qui l'insultaient et ce mal de tête qui la tiraillait ; décidément, la journée commençait très mal !

* * *

**Dans la Grande Salle**

La Grande Salle grouillait d'élèves. Comme à leur habitude, tous prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

Cependant l'animation de la matinée fut les deux jeunes Gryffondor, qui sous les regards amusés des autres élèves, étaient arrivées complètement chauves. Honteuses, elles étaient parties à l'infirmerie, où Mme.Pomfresh s'occupaient d'elles.

Sans le moindre remord, Lily était attablée. Elle mangeait ses céréales le nez plongé dans son bouquin de métamorphose. Elle lisait et écoutait en même temps les commentaires et les conseils de sa petite voix. Elle était comme déconnectée de la réalité.

Elle ne vit donc pas les Maraudeurs s'assoirent à ses côtés. James et Sirius s'assirent chacun à côté de la jeune fille et Peter en face. Sauf Remus manquait à l'appel.

« - Salut Lily-jolie ! » Sourit James

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de leur présence. Et quand elle vit que James était très près d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffé de chaleur. Ses joues rosirent sous les yeux des trois Maraudeurs.

« - Et bien. Je ne savais pas que je te troublais à ce point ! » Lui dit James

« - La ferme, Potter ! » Dit-elle, sentant son mal de tête revenir et sa mauvaise humeur avec.

« - Toujours aussi agréable, ma Lily… » Rigola-t-il

« - Je ne suis pas _**ta**_ Lily ! » Vociféra-t-elle

« - ça ne saurait tarder… » Susurra-t-il

_Quelle présomption…_ dit la voix

Sa migraine s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer sa mauvaise humeur. Elle posa sa main sur son front et soupira bruyamment.

« - ça ne va pas Lily ? » S'inquiéta James

« - Laisse-moi tranquille… » Murmura-t-elle

« - Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Lily. Tu es toute pâle… »

_Il ne s'arrête pas en plus…_

« - Toute pâle ? » Répéta-t-elle

« - Oui. Comme si tu n'avais pas dormi ! » Constata-t-il

_Il me fait bien rire celui-là…après tout, n'est-ce pas de sa faute si tu as été réveillée ce matin ?_

Sur cette dernière phrase, la jeune fille laissa échapper un rire sec, froid, alimenté par la colère.

« - La faute à qui à ton avis ? » Ria-t-elle méchamment en fixant James de ses beaux yeux verts.

« - Je… » Tenta le beau brun à lunettes

« - A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je mal dormi, hein ? »

« - Je n'en sais rien Lily… » Dit James d'une petite voix

« - Tout ça parce que j'ai la malchance d'avoir des groupies du célébrissime James Potter dans _**mon**_ dortoir. Et que ces minettes en chaleur ne peuvent s'empêcher de parler de leur idole à toute heure de la journée, même à six heures du matin s'il le faut ! » Hurla-t-elle.

_Bien dit !_

« - Lily ! Ça ne sert à rien de te défouler sur James ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elles t'ont réveillée ! » Le défendit Sirius.

_Lui aussi est en partie coupable…_

« - Ah oui ! J'avais oublié…Le magnifique Sirius Black…Elles ne t'ont pas non plus oublié, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Continua Lily

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Lily ? » S'emporta à son tour James « Arrête de faire toute une histoire pour si peu ! Et puis ça ne sert à rien de rejeter la faute sur moi et Sirius ! »

« - Vous êtes en partie coupables ! » Déclara Lily en les fixant tour à tour

« - Coupables de quoi ? » Répondit James « coupables que des jeunes filles parlent de nous ? »

« - Exactement ! »

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bu ce matin, Lily, mais ça ne te réussit pas ! » Cracha James

Furibonde, Lily s'empara de sa baguette d'un geste rapide et lança un sort à James. Celui-ci se retrouva soudainement muet.

Sirius dut se mettre entre les deux Gryffondor pour empêcher James de sauter sur Lily.

« - Mais t'es malade, Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui jeter un sort ? » S'énerva Sirius toujours en maintenant fermement son ami.

« - Je… » Chercha-t-elle comme excuses.

_Il t'a provoqué ! _Dit la voix

« - Il l'a cherché ! » Déclara sombrement Lily

Les trois Gryffondor n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient, depuis plusieurs minutes, le centre d'attention de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves présents avaient suivit la dispute. Et par le plus grand des hasards, aucun professeur n'était encore attablé dans la Grande Salle.

C'est alors que Remus fit son apparition (_nda :Tadaaa !!XD Laissez… c'est juste l'auteur qui déconne parce qu'il est presque minuit…se coucher tard ne lui réussit pas…_).

Il fut quelque peu étonné par la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux : Lily et James étaient débout, face à face et se fixaient d'un air mécontent l'un envers l'autre, Sirius se situé au milieu, occupé à séparer les duellistes et autour d'eux, les élèves présents étaient comme figés, attentifs à la dispute qu'ils se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Puis, se remettant de sa stupeur, il se rappela les circonstances qui avaient retardées sa venue.

Les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Lily. Celle-ci se détourna juste quelques secondes de son adversaire pour regarder Remus et lui demander.

« - Bonjour Remus ! Si tu viens me voir pour prendre la défense de ton copain Potter, sache que Sirius le fait déjà très bien ! »

« - Je ne viens pas pour ça Lily ! » Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide

« - Tant mieux. Maintenant, Sirius, s'il te plaît écarte-toi pour que Potter et moi puissions régler nos différents. » Dit-elle

« - Lily, pourquoi leur as-tu jeté un sort ? »

La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard.

« - Pourquoi as-tu jeté un sort à Cindy Spriter et Jessica Voguens ? »

« - Tu n'as qu'à leur poser la question…après tout ce sont elles qui m'ont provoquée ! »

« - Elles m'ont dit que tu les avais attaquées sans raison ! »

« - Sans raison ? Et réveiller ses camarades de dortoir à six heures du matin _**juste**_ pour minauder des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, ce n'est pas une raison, ça ? »

« - QUOI ? Alors tu leur as jeté un sort juste parce qu'elles t'avaient réveillée ?! » S'énerva Remus

« - Elles n'avaient qu'à être plus discrètes ! »

« - Je veux bien croire que tu sois de mauvaise humeur, Lily mais ça n'était pas une raison pour leur jeter un sort ! »

« - Au moins elles retiendront mieux la leçon ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lily ? » S'inquiéta Remus.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai été réveillée, Remus, réveillée à 6 heures du matin tout ça parce que ces demoiselles ont eu la superbe idée de vouloir baver sur ces deux imbéciles (elle pointa James et Sirius du doigt) à une heure où j'étais sensée dormir ! » Hurla-t-elle.

James encore retenu par Sirius, se dégagea de celui-ci et regarda froidement la jeune fille.

« - Je ne te savais pas aussi centrée sur toi-même Lily ! Et puis nous accuser, Sirius et moi tout ça parce que tu n'as pas eu ton quota de sommeil à cause de filles de ton dortoir est vraiment injuste et stupide…Et après c'est moi qui suis arrogant et égoïste,hein…Pfff, tu me déçois… » Dit-il calmement.

Puis il quitta la Grande Salle, Sirius à sa suite, sous les yeux étonnés de tous. James Potter venait de rembarrer Lily Evans !

Celle-ci sentit un petit pincement au cœur lorsque le Gryffondor disparut derrière les deux grandes portes de la salle.

_Tu n'es pas comme il a dit ! Tu étais tout à fait en droit de donner une bonne leçon à ces deux filles ! Au moins maintenant, elles te respecteront !_

Lily ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis elle les rouvrit.

« - C'est bon, Remus ? Ou alors tu as quelque chose à ajouter à ce qu'a dit Potter, peut-être ? » Lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« - Lily…Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

« - Je vais très bien, Remus ! J'ai juste eu le malheur de tomber sur deux voisines de dortoir aussi stupides que leur hibou ! »

« - Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais de tout rejeter sur elles ? » S'emporta le lycanthrope « Désolé de te le rappeler mais c'est toi qui est en tort dans l'histoire ! »

« - Je ne le vois pas comme ça, moi ! » S'indigna Lily

« - Ce que tu en penses m'est égal, Lily…Mais vu comment tu t'es comportée avec elles et surtout ce que tu leur as fait subir…ça me désole de dire ça mais je vais devoir te sanctionner… »

« - QUOI ? Ce n'est pas à moi d'être sanctionnée mais plutôt à elles ! Et puis, je suis préfète-en-chef, je ne te le permettrai pas ! »

« - Moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais je vais devoir te donner une heure de retenue pour ça…Et tu sais très bien que si je ne le fais pas, elles se débrouilleront pour que tu en aies une auprès d'un des professeurs…Et que tu sois préfète-en-chef ne change rien, tu le sais très bien…Nous pouvons tout autant être punis… »

Lily lui jeta un regard noir et le menaça de sa baguette.

« - Punis-moi et tu auras à faire à moi ! » Gronda-t-elle

« - Lily, tu n'es pas sérieuse…Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais…Tu me menaces ? » S'étonna Remus, complètement abasourdi par le comportement de la rouquine.

« - Tout à fait, je… »

« - MISS EVANS ! » S'écria alors une voix sévère.

Tous se figèrent et tournèrent leur tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle où le professeur MacGonagall la fixait, mécontente. Celle-ci s'avança vers la jeune fille.

« - Miss Evans ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! » Articula-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Lily y alla, la tête basse, partagée entre la honte et la colère.

* * *

« - Asseyez-vous ! » Ordonna le professeur de métamorphose. « Bien maintenant que vous vous êtes calmées, j'aimerez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il y a sûrement une explication à un tel débordement ! »

« - J'ai été réveillée par des débordements d'hormones, professeur. » Dit Lily d'une voix froide.

« - Soyez plus explicite, Miss Evans, s'il vous plaît ! » S'impatienta la femme.

« - J'ai été réveillée par Spriter et Voguens. Tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. »

« - Et pourquoi en êtes-vous venu à menacer votre homologue préfet ? »

« - Il a prétendu que j'étais en tort. Et que je devais être punie. »

« - Et il avait totalement raison ! Vous m'en voyez navré, miss, mais devant un comportement comme le vôtre je me vois dans l'obligation de sévir ! »

« - Mais je… » Se justifia l'élève.

« - Miss Evans…Réfléchissez donc à votre comportement : vous avez ensorcelé les cheveux de deux jeunes filles car elles vous ont réveillée plus tôt et vous avez menacé un préfet-en-chef…Ne croyez-vous pas que votre comportement est plus qu'intolérable ? »

Lily se tut quelques instants. Ces filles l'avaient réveillée ! Mais elle avait peut-être été un peu dure en leur jetant un sort…Et puis c'est vrai que Remus n'y pouvait rien…D'ailleurs, Sirius et…Potter non plus…ce n'était pas leur faute…Mais elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur…et puis ce mal de tête qui la tiraillait de tous els côtés, ne s'atténuait pas !

« - Je suis désolé professeur… »

« - Moi aussi, miss, moi aussi. » Compatit Mac Gonagall « Vous comprendrez donc que je ne peux fermer les yeux sur ça. Je vous donne une retenue, tous les vendredi soir pendant un mois. Bien maintenant, je vous laisse aller en cours. »

* * *

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de potions, Lily réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé. On l'avait réveillée trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, c'est vrai. Ça l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur et elle s'était défoulée sur Potter. Sirius avait défendu son meilleur ami et Remus l'avait sermonnée en lui disant qu'elle exagérait.

Lily s'arrêta et reconsidéra l'affaire.

Oui, elle avait eu tort de s'énerver et de s'emporter autant. Oui elle reconnaissait avoir mérité ces retenues.

Et pour Potter… . Lily gémit. Elle avait un de ces maux de tête aujourd'hui ! C'en était même assez douloureux !

Enfin, pour Potter, lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité et quoiqu'en dise Remus et Sirius, il était fautif ! Tout autant qu'elle !

Sur ces pensées, Lily se dépêcha de descendre aux cachots où le cours de potions allait débuter.

* * *

Quand Lily entra, le cours avait déjà commencé. Mais étant une des meilleures élèves en potions, le professeur ne lui fit aucune remarque pour son retard.

Lily s'assit donc au premier rang, à côté de Severus Rogue. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, ils avaient gardé l'habitude d'être ensemble en cours de potions. Et puis le professeur Slughorn aimait les savoir à côté : ses deux meilleurs élèves ensemble au premier rang.

Le Serpentard lui fit savoir quelle potion ils devaient préparer aujourd'hui : le duego, la potion de doublage. En dépit de son retard, Lily rattrapa vite celui-ci et finit sa potion avec Rogue en premier. Le professeur enchanté leur conseilla d'aider les élèves en difficulté.

Quand Lily vit la potion de James (qui était en binôme avec Sirius), prendre une teinte violette, elle sourit. Elle allait pouvoir se venger de l'affront de ce matin !

Discrètement, elle glissa un peu de poil de tarentule dans leur chaudron. Elle avait désormais hâte de voir le résultat.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit juste à côté, Voguens et Spriter l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle aurait voulu leur faire une petite blague à elles aussi mais les deux Gryffondor la fixaient, le regard noir. Elles le remarqueraient aussitôt si Lily touchait leur chaudron.

Par chance, juste derrière elles, Peter et une jeune fille brune, sur laquelle Lily n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom (''sûrement de Serpentard'' pensa-t-elle), paniquaient devant leur chaudron.

La jolie rousse s'avança vers eux et leur proposa son aide, qui fut tout de suite acceptée ! Tout en expliquant et en aidant le binôme en difficulté, Lily attendit l'occasion propice. Elle profita du moment où Voguens et Spriter furent en grande conversation avec leurs voisines de droite, pour ajouter à leur mixture quelques gouttes de bave de troll.

Et c'est avec un sourire ravit qu'elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place à la fin des deux heures de cours.

« - Bien. Après avoir déposé un extrait de votre solution à mon bureau, je demande à chacun d'en prendre une louchée. »

Lily attendit quelques instants avant de prendre une louchée. Elle voulait avant tout, apprécier le spectacle qui allait se dérouler.

James but sa potion et au lieu de se dédoubler, une queue de cochon poussa dans son dos, un groin remplaçait son nez et de jolies petites oreilles roses apparurent sur sa tête. Juste à côté de lui Voguens et Spriter burent à leur tour leur solution et des moustaches commencèrent à pousser sous leur nez, deux oreilles duveteuses apparurent sur leur tête et une longue queue poussa.

Toute la classe éclata de rire devant ce spectacle plus que ridicule : Potter déguisé en cochon et Voguens et Spriter, en chat !

Sirius, lui, avait discrètement pris de la potion de Remus, histoire d'éviter l'effet « cochon ».

James était rouge de honte. Il ne pensait pas avoir autant raté sa potion ! Mais quand son regard tombe sur Lily, tout s'effondre. Celle-ci ne rit pas comme tous les élèves autour de lui. Non, celle-ci sourit d'une manière plus qu'effrayante, presque mauvaise. James en était désormais sûr : c'était elle qui avait tout manigancé : c'était pourquoi lui seul et les deux filles partageant le dortoir de Lily étaient touchés.

Furieux, il quitta la salle, direction l'infirmerie.

* * *

Tous les élèves installés, le professeur fit son discours sur les duels. Puis il demanda aux élèves de se mettre par deux. Remus se mit avec Sirius et James voulut se mettre avec Peter, mais Lily fut plus rapide, elle menaça discrètement Pettigrow de ne plus l'aider pour les cours de potions s'il se mettait avec l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Trop peureux pour lui tenir tête, Peter se mit donc avec Frank Longdubat et Lily se mit en face de James.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets en face de moi, Evans ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme, encore furieux du coup de ce matin.

« - Je compte me battre en duel avec toi Potter, tout simplement. »

« - Désolé de te décevoir mais Peter est en binôme avec moi ! »

« - A mon avis, Peter a cru bon de changer de partenaire… » Répondit Lily en lui indiquant d'un coup de tête Peter et Frank, l'un en face de l'autre.

James serra les poings. Hier il aurait tout donné pour être en binôme avec Lily mais aujourd'hui tout était différent ! Oui depuis leur altercation de la matinée il avait décidé d'arrêter de considérer Lily comme la femme de sa vie ! Elle le trouvait arrogant ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Il n'en pouvait plus de ses remarques acerbes et de son dédain envers lui ! Et d'ailleurs il comptait bien profitait de ce petit duel pour se venger de la petite blague du cours de potions !

« - En position ! » Scanda le professeur.

Puis les combats commencèrent. Lily avait formé un bouclier autour d'elle. James attaqua, sans résultat. Les sorts fusaient et déjà beaucoup de duels étaient terminés. Vers la fin de l'heure tous els élèves s'étaient regroupés autour du dernier combat encore inachevé : James Potter contre Lily Evans.

Tout deux, d'un excellent niveau, avaient du mal à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Lily annula son bouclier et James en profita pour lui lancer un _experlliarmus_. La jeune fille fut projetée au bout de la salle et se cogna violemment contre le mur. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, la jeune fille ne bougeait plus.

La colère de James s'envola d'un coup et il accoura à côté de Lily encore inconsciente. Il la prit par els épaules et la secoua doucement.

« - Lily ? Lily, réponds-moi ! »

Tout se passa tellement vite. Lily ouvrit les yeux et murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme un « je t'ai eu » puis lui lança un _experlliarmus_ à son tour et le stupéfixa.

« - Bravo, Miss Evans! Belle feinte! Vingt points pour Gryffondor! » Annonça le professeur.

Le cours prit alors fin. Toute fière Lily sortit en première de la salle. James, lui était furieux contre lui-même. Il s'était fait avoir comme un première année !

* * *

Le dernier cours de la matinée était métamorphose avec le professeur MacGonagall.

Le cours commença sans un bruit, comme d'habitude.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la transformation d'un vêtement. » Plusieurs élèves soupirèrent « Pas de soupir ! Un sort aussi banal peut tout aussi bien tomber aux ASPICS ! »

Le professeur leur fit une démonstration sur sa robe. Celle-ci d'habitude vert bouteille prit une teinte bleue marine après qu'elle ait lancé le sort « colorus ».

Puis tous les élèves de mirent à la tâche.

Lily fut la première à avoir parfaitement transformé sa robe d'une jolie teinte verte, qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux et ses cheveux. La première ? Pas tout à fait, James avait lui aussi changé la couleur de sa robe : celle-ci était désormais rouge et or.

Le professeur les félicita. Mais Lily ne comptait pas laisser Potter s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Alors qu'il arborait fièrement les couleurs de sa maison, Lily lui lança un sort et la robe du jeune homme prit alors les couleurs vert et argent. La classe éclata de rire.

« - Et ben alors Potter, on a un faible pour le vert et argent ? » Se moqua Lily.

Le brun à lunettes lui lança un regard noir. Puis lui lança à son tour un sort.

La robe de Lily prit une teinte rose bonbon qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux.

La jolie rousse se leva d'un coup, prête à sauter sur le garçon.

« - MISS EVANS ! MONSIEUR POTTER ! Je vous prierai de ne pas vous amuser durant mon cours ! » Gronda le professeur.

Les deux élèves se turent instantanément et le cours reprit plus calmement.

* * *

**Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor**

Lily se prenait la tête entre les mains. Quel mal de chien elle avait ! En plus de ça elle avait plusieurs parchemins à rendre demain !

« - Lily ? » L'interrompit d'une voix douce.

La rouquine se tourna vers l'intéressé.

« - Oui Remus ? »

« - J'aimerais te parler, Lily… » Dit gravement le blond en s'asseyant en face de la jeune fille. « Ecoute, je voulais savoir pourquoi t'es-tu comportée ainsi avec James aujourd'hui ? Que t'avait-il fait ? »

_Quel imbécile…Il vient défendre Potter…_Persifla la voix

Lily soupira.

« - Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas besoin de tout te répéter ! Voguens et Spriter m'ont réveillée. Ça m'a mise de mauvaise et humeur et Potter a fait des siennes donc je me suis énervée contre lui ! »

« - Où est le rapport avec James ? Enfin bon sang, Sirius m'a raconté mot pour mot ce que vous vous êtes dit ce matin dans la grande salle. En quoi t'a-t-il énervée ? »

_Il t'a cherché ! Et puis cela fait plusieurs années qu'il t'agace alors il était temps que tu le remette une bonne fois pour toute à sa place…_

« - James et Sirius était le principal sujet de Voguens et Spriter ! C'est à cause d'eux qu'elles m'ont réveillée ! »

« - Lily ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me dis ? Tu accuses James d'être fautif d'être le sujet de conversation de filles ? Et puis pourquoi Sirius s'en sorts aussi facilement alors ? Pourquoi seulement James ? »

« - Je… » Lily se trouvait plus ses mots. Elle n'avait pas d'arguments convaincants au final. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était beaucoup défoulée sur lui aujourd'hui…

_Non…tu n'es en aucun cas fautive ! C'est seulement Potter qui envoit son ami pour te faire douter et te remettre en cause ! Il joue la comédie…_

« - Je ne sais pas Remus… » Son maux de tête empirait de seconde en seconde, elle grimaça « J'en sais vraiment rien, Remus…Mais j'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur…Et puis j'ai un de ces maux de tête en ce moment…Pourtant je suis allée voir Pomfresh, elle 'ma donné une potion mais ça ne fait pas effet… » Dit Lily doucement

Remus la regardait tendrement.

« - Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer, Lily, tout simplement…Mais tu sais, ça a vraiment rendu James furieux, que tu te défoule à ce point sur lui ! »

_Bien fait !_ Cracha la voix

« - Je…je vais allé m'excuser » Déclara Lily en se levant et en laissant derrière elle un Remus tout sourire.

* * *

James était dans le vestiaire en train d'enlever sa tenue de Quidditch. La journée avait été éprouvante aujourd'hui. Cet entraînement lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. Lily se tenait là l'air mal à l'aise. James la regardait, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

« - Euh… » Dit-elle hésitante « Je…Je voulais m'excuser…Pour ce matin…J'en ai vraiment trop fait…Désolé… »

James ne répondit rien.

Lily ne pouvant plus résister d'être observée ainsi s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

James sourit malgré lui. Finalement la journée se terminait bien.

* * *

**Dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de Gryffondor**

Lily était couchée dans son lit. Après s'être excusée auprès de James, elle avait suivit les conseils de Remus et avait filé au lit. Ici elle était bien, posée.

_Tu n'aurais pas du t'excuser ! Il avait mérité tout cela !_ Lui dit la voix

'' Remus m'a ouvert les yeux ! J'ai dépassé les bornes ce matin ! Il ne méritait pas ça ! Et puis pendant que Remus me parlait tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtais pas de le contredire ! Or il avait totalement raison !'' Pensa Lily

Il ne faisait que défendre son ami et toi tu l'as cru aveuglément !

'' Remus n'est pas comme ça ! Ne t'avise pas de le critiquer ! Remus est quelqu'un de sincère !''

_Sincère…Pff…Tout ça c'était pour Potter…_

''Tu as tout faux ! Remus sait être impartial ! Il n'hésite pas à critiquer James quand son ami est en tort ! C'est d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami !'' S'énerva Lily

_Ton meilleur ami ? Tu verras un jours il t'abandonneras et tu seras seule…Et là, crois-tu que tu me diras encore qu'il est ton meilleur ami ? Je ne pense pas…_

''Arrête de dire de telles choses ! Maintenant laisse-moi dormir !''

La voix n'ajouta rien et Lily s'endormit.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà!! Je m'attaque au quatrième chapitre maintenant!!et ne vous inquiétez pas les chapitres suivant devraient arriver plus rapidement que celui-ci: mon plan (pour cette fic) est fin prêt!!(enfin!)

gros bisous à toutes

_Puky_


	4. perte de contrôle

. Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf le scénario

. Un grand merci à **Pocabie** et à **tchingtchong** qui ont eu la bonne grâce de poster une review pour le chapitre 3!(deux reviews..snif!) ceux qui sont partis en vacances sont excusés!XD

Donc voilà, _je dédie à ces deux gentilles revieweuses_, le chapitre 4 (assez petit) je vous l'accorde mais essentiel dans le déroulement de l'histoire!

Gros bisous à vous deux et aux autres (il y en a a sûrement je ne perds pas espoir!XD)

Bonn lecture!

* * *

**Possédée**

**Chapitre 4**

**Dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de Gryffondor**

Lily prenait sa douche. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps détendait ses muscles. Elle soupira d'aise.

Nettement plus détendue, elle repensa à la veille. Elle s'était montrée dure avec James…Mais elle s'était excusée. Néanmoins les paroles de Remus la travaillaient.

Il est vrai que James était assez gentil avec elle, même très attentionné ! Il était assez arrogant et présomptueux et ça, ça ne plaisait pas à Lily. Cependant il s'améliorait d'année en année et puis James était plus posé, gentil, presque tendre avec elle.

Lily rougit fortement.

En plus, elle devait avouer que cette année, les blagues des Maraudeurs envers les Serpentard étaient toujours dues à un mauvais comportement des vert et argent envers un Gryffondor. Ils jouaient les justiciers en quelque sorte et la plupart des professeurs faisaient main basse sur ces quelques péripéties.

Et puis, au final, elle s'entendait très bien avec Remus depuis leur première année, avec Sirius, depuis un et quelque. Il lui était très sympathique et avait toujours le mot pour la faire rire ! Et avec James…Euh non, Potter…Enfin, si, James (après tout ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps même s'il y avait souvent des altercations entre eux deux). Avec James…Lily se savait comment se comporter. Surtout depuis la fin de l'année dernière où du jour au lendemain, il était devenu plus calme, plus gentil et très sympathique. Il la faisait même rire. Par ces changements, Lily avait pu apercevoir le James gentil, drôle, affectueux…Et puis, il était (malgré tout ce qu'aurait pu dire Lily avant) vraiment très sexy !

Une bouffée de chaleur la parcourut. Elle aimait beaucoup James (malgré les apparences) mais elle se savait pas trop comment elle l'aimait…Etait-ce de l'amitié ou un amour sincère ? Elle n'en savait rien…

Malheureusement, à la rentrée, Lily avait repris les vieilles habitudes et n'hésitait pas à le remballer à chaque occasion. Lily ferma les yeux et inspira fortement. Elle était vraiment sotte et antipathique.

C'était décidé ! Elle allait se montrer plus gentille avec James Potter !

Lily sortit de la douche et entreprit de s'essuyer puis de s'habiller. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit :

Je suis navré d'avoir douter en ton ami hier soir…susurra la voix

''Ce n'est pas grave c'est oublié !'' Pensa Lily

Prête, la jolie rousse sortit alors du dortoir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et aller s'asseoir aux côtés des Maraudeurs. Elle s'excusa auprès de Sirius (car elle lui avait aussi crié dessus la veille !) et lui fit la bise…ainsi qu'à Remus (elle lui murmura un petit « merci ») puis à James qui resta abasourdi par ce geste affectueux venant de _**sa **_Lily.

Remus sourit lorsqu'il vit les joues de la rouquine prendre une jolie teinte rosée et engagea la conversation alors que James affichait un énorme sourire.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent. Lily s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec les Maraudeurs. Sirius, lui considérait Lily comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, Remus, comme sa meilleure amie et James…James lui disait la considérer comme une soi-disant meilleure amie mais au fond de lui il savait très bien qu'il aimait tout simplement Lily.

* * *

Lily marchait dans les couloirs. Elle s'était levée tôt pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque pour se documenter sur les enchantements pour les ASPICS.

Peu de monde était levé à cette heure-là, cependant elle croisa dans les couloirs un petit groupe (de trois quatre personnes) de premières années de Poufsouffle. Prenant presque tout le couloir à eux seuls, Lily dut serrer à droite pour passer. L'un d'eux la bouscula fortement. La rouquine soupira d'agacement puis une douleur aiguë lui traversa le crâne. Et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle jeta un sort de lévitation au garçon qui l'avait bousculée. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva la tête en bas. Ses trois amis se retournèrent vers la septième année, pétrifiés de terreur.

Lily avait très mal à la tête. Elle se vit agir sans avoir le contrôle de son corps.

« - Tu m'as bousculée ! Excuse-toi ! » Dit une voix froid et dure qu'elle reconnut être la sienne.

Le première année gémit un « pardon » et Lily annula le sort. Puis les quatre Poufsouffle s'enfuirent en courant.

La jolie rousse était pétrifiée. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle s'était vue lancer le sort et parler sans le vouloir, comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté le sortilège de l'imperium.

Lily frissonna et regarda tout autour d'elle. Personne. Non sans crainte, elle reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Le lendemain, en cours de potions, Lily était assise comme d'habitude au premier rang à côté de Rogue.

La rouquine était attelée à la préparation de sa potion lorsqu'un mal de tête survint d'un coup. Lily arrêta son geste et grimaça de douleur.

Puis, comme la veille, elle se vit se lever et aller prendre un ingrédient dans l'armoire. Elle prit quelques feuilles de polygonum.

Intérieurement, Lily poussa un cri de stupeur : cet ingrédient pouvait s'avérer très dangereux s'il était mélangé avec n'importe quoi !

La rouquine, le végétal dans la main, se dirigea vers la table à sa gauche où deux Gryffondor touillaient leur potion. Elle s'avança vers leur bureau, et lâcha sans que personne ne la vit les feuilles de polygonum. Puis elle revint s'asseoir à sa place.

Lily se quittait plus des yeux le chaudron de ses voisins de gauche. Elle voulait les prévenir qu'il y avait un danger mais son corps restait inerte à ses volontés.

Le plus petit des deux Gryffondor versa du sang de veracrasse dans leur solution. Lily se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même.

« - ATTENTION ! » Cria-t-elle en désignant du doigt leur chaudron.

Soudain celui-ci explosa. Les élèves heureusement alertés par Lily avaient pu se protéger.

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe. Le professeur était abasourdi d'une telle explosion : la potion qu'il leur avait donné à faire aujourd'hui n'était pourtant en aucun cas dangereuse ! Son regard se posa sur Lily Evans. Les élèves aussi fixaient Lily, d'un air étonné. Tous se demandaient la même chose : comment diable avait-elle su que ça allait exploser ?

Le professeur les réveilla de leur torpeur et les congédia de la fin du cours. Tous sortirent alors pour rejoindre la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jeudi, le professeur les entraînait aux duels. Tous se mirent en position puis les combats débutèrent.

Lily était en binôme avec une jeune fille de Gryffondor qui partageait son dortoir avec elle. Elle ne la connaissait que très peu. D'ailleurs son nom lui échappait.

Son adversaire était assez coriace, néanmoins Lily se défendait très bien.

Alors que le combat s'éternisait, Lily sentit la douleur revenir. Ce fichu mal de tête persistait !

Durant ces quelques secondes douloureuses, elle avait relâché sa garde et sa partenaire en profita pour lui lancer un sort d'éjection. Lily tomba à terre et contre toute attente se releva de suite. Lily se sentait plus la douleur mais elle ne se sentait plus son corps. La jolie rousse pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire et chuchota dans un murmure à peine audible « sectumsempra ».

La Gryffondor hurla lorsque plusieurs coupures apparurent sur ses bras. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, gémissant de douleur.

Lily se sentit à nouveau elle-même. Elle bougea les doigts pour vérifier et son regard fixait son adversaire, Jane Gerec, agenouillée devant elle, les bras en sang.

Le professeur accoura près d'elle et tous les élèves stoppèrent leurs duels pour observer la scène. L'enseignant jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Lily puis pris Gerec dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Plus personne ne parlait. Tous avaient des visages qui exprimaient la crainte ou l'étonnement. Sauf quelques élèves de Serpentard souriaient.

« - Je te félicite, Evans ! Tu as fait comme il fallait ! Notre marché tient toujours, tu auras te récompense. » Persifla Malefoy un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cette phrase déclencha les murmures et les exclamations outrées de certains.

Lily le regardait, la mine déconfite et étonnée. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle venait de réaliser c'était qu'elle avait gravement blessé quelqu'un. Elle commençait à trembler et elle sentait que ses jambes n'allaient plus tenir longtemps.

Elle chercha du regard une aide et tomba sur les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci la regardaient bizarrement : plusieurs sentiments se reflétaient à travers leurs yeux. L'étonnement, la déception, la tristesse et l'incompréhension.

Lily était au bord des larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment : la perte de contrôle totale sur son corps et la remarque de Malefoy. Y avait-il un lien ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien.

Elle avait mal. Mal au cœur surtout en voyant que les trois garçons ne prenaient pas sa défense et ne venaient pas la consoler. Ne voulant verser des larmes devant toute une classe elle quitta la classe en courant et se réfugia dans les toilettes du second étage.

Là, elle s'enferma à double tour et laissa aller ses sanglots.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle rouvrit la porte se mouilla le visage et se força à reprendre une respiration plus calme. Calmée, elle rejoignit le prochain cours : soins aux créatures magiques.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà là. Heureusement pour Lily, ce cours se déroulait avec les Serdaigle. Ceux-ci étaient très calmes et toujours très gentil. Lily s'entendait plutôt bien avec la plupart d'entre eux.

La jolie rousse fit semblant de ne rien voir lorsque les murmures s'intensifièrent à son arrivée. Tous les Gryffondor la fixaient.

Le professeur ne remarqua rien et les mena vers une clairière derrière le château. Dans cette clairière, deux jeunes licornes se reposaient. Le professeur s'arrêta assez loin des animaux pour ne pas les effrayer. Il invita alors les filles de septième année à s'approcher plus près. Tout le monde le savait : les licornes ne craignaient pas les jeune filles.

Elles s'avancèrent donc doucement et prudemment. Arrivé à hauteur des majestueux animaux, ceux-ci se laissèrent caresser docilement.

Lily restait en retrait, trop occupée à penser à autre chose. Le professeur l'interpella et lui recommanda d'aller les approcher de plus près ! Lily s'exécuta. Elle s'avança près d'une des deux licornes et tendit sa main pour lui toucher le museau. La licorne entra en contact avec la paume de sa main.

Soudain, la licorne hennit et recula précipitamment. Lily, elle, sentit son mal de tête revenir.

_Elle ose tenir tête !_ S'indigna la voix.

« - Sale bête ! » Cracha-t-elle poussée par une volonté extérieure.

_Insulte-la encore !_

« - Stupide créature ! »

_Frappe-la ! Fait lui comprendre qu'elle doit se soumettre _

« - Non… » Murmura Lily « Je ne veux pas… »

Puis, elle s'agenouilla à terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle gémissait de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et sa tête reposer sur un torse chaud.

Elle repoussa la personne qui la retenait.

« - Non…Laissez-moi… » Se Plaignit-elle dans un souffle

« - Lily…chut…calme-toi » Lui dit James qui resserra son étreinte

« - James…J'ai mal… »

« - Je suis là, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur qui acquiesça. Puis il parti avec la jeune fille dans ses bras.

* * *

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, James déposa Lily sur un lit. Celle-ci s'était endormie par fatigue. L'infirmière remercia James et lui prit de quitter les lieux. Le Gryffondor jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à Lily et retourna en cours.

* * *

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : les licornes, son mal de tête et James.

Elle rougit à ce dernier souvenir. James sentait si bon et avait si doux avec elle. Elle soupira d'un air nostalgique.

Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle posa quelques questions rudimentaires à Lily, lui administra deux trois potions puis lui donna la permission de retourner se coucher dans son dortoir (après les maintes insistances de l'élève).

La rouquine quitta la pièce blanche et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

Tout en marchant elle réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé dans la journée : plusieurs fois elle s'était sentit comme extérieur à son corps alors que celui-ci se comportait plus qu'étrangement. Elle avait même blessé quelqu'un gravement en cours de défense contre les forces du mal !

« - Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… » Se plaignit-elle tout fort

Ses réactions étaient plus qu'anormales : déjà ce matin elle lancé un sort à un élève !

_Il t'avait bousculée…_susurra la voix

'' Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?''

_Il t'avait offensée, il était normal de lui montrer ce qui lui en coûtait !_

'' Comment sais-tu cela ? Je veux dire…Tu…'' Lily poussa un petit cri et mis sa main sur sa bouche ''C'est toi ! C'est toi qui me fait faire ça !''

_Il t'avait bousculée sans s'excuser !_

'' Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui jeter un sort ! Et puis, en potions et en défence contre les forces du mal, ils ne m'avaient rien fait !''

_Grâce à moi tu te fais respecter désormais !_

'' Tu parles ! Ils ont tous peur de moi, maintenant ! Et les licornes, pourquoi ont-elles eu peur ?''

_Ces animaux sont stupides et peureux ! Tout ce qui est puissant et vertueux leur font peur !_

'' Ne dis pas ça ! Les licornes sont de merveilleux animaux !''

_Ignobles, oui…_

'' Et de quel droit prends-tu le contrôle de mon corps ? Je te l'interdis ! On dirait…de la magie noire !''

_Toutes les magies sont bonnes à être utilisées…_

'' Arrête ! Tu es horrible ! Tu m'as forcée à faire des choses affreuses !'' S'énerva Lily, au bord des larmes

_Non, c'est toi. Toi qui l'as fait ! Tu es responsable de tout ça. C'est toi qui as voulu t'en prendre à eux. Je te l'ai juste soufflé à l'oreille._

'' Non ! Tu mens ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas avoir fait ça !''

C'est de ta faute !

« - ARRÊTE ! TAIS-TOIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! » Hurla Lily à voix haute.

Elle s'appuya dos à un mur du couloir et se laissa tomber, assise par terre. Elle plia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras et laissa des sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge.

« - Lily ? »

Remus se tenait devant elle, l'air inquiet. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

« - Lily ? Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier ? A qui parlais-tu ? »

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes.

« - A personne Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…en ce moment… »

Remus la fixait d'un air je-sais-que-tu-me-caches-quelquechose.

« - Lily tu es sûre que… »

« - ça va Remus. Ce n'est rien. Juste un petit coup de fatigue…ça va passer » le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

« - Je te raccompagne à la salle commune ? » lui proposa-t-il

« - ok »

Ils se mirent en chemin.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre court mais essentiel (je sais je me répète!)

une petite review serait bien aimable...ça m'encourage!!:D

bisous

_Puky_


	5. accusée et seule

* * *

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

Je suis motivée par cette fic en ce moment, donc voici le cinquième chapitre!!

Merci à Tous pour vos reviews (j'ai été gâtée, là!!).

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Possédée**

**Chapitre 5**

Lily était en cours de Runes Anciennes. Elle n'écoutait que très vaguement ce que disait le professeur Babbling. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose.

Plusieurs étaient passés déjà depuis qu'elle avait hurlé après sa petite voix comme elle l'appelait. Depuis ce jour, celle-ci ne se manifestait plus. Lily, était plus rassurée qu'autre chose par cette absence, car après tout depuis qu'elle entendait cette voix, elle n'avait eu que des problèmes. Et puis, les moldus ne disaient-ils pas que d'entendre des voix était mauvais signe. Bref, elle était soulagée.

Malheureusement, beaucoup d'élèves se souvenaient encore de son étrange comportement et des paroles de Malefoy. Ainsi, la plupart des élèves plus jeunes qu'elle, l'évitaient, la craignaient. Les septième années étaient partagés : certains ne lui adressaient plus la parole et lui jetaient des regards noirs, d'autres faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Les Maraudeurs faisaient partis de ces personnes-là. Mais elles remarquaient bien les regards parfois inquiets ou soupçonneux que les trois garçons lui adressaient.

Elle soupira. Il y avait au moins un point positif dans l'affaire : ses maux de tête avaient totalement disparus !

* * *

Le samedi qui suivait avait lieu le match de Quidditch Serdaigle VS Gryffondor. L'excitation battait son plein à Poudlard.

Dans la salle commune des Lions, Lily, seule, complétait son parchemin d'enchantement à rendre pour le lundi suivant. N'étant pas fan de Quidditch, elle aimait profiter du silence de la salle commune durant le début des matchs pour travailler. Néanmoins, elle venait toujours assister à la fin du match histoire de faire plaisir aux Maraudeurs (et surtout à James qui jouait !).

« - Lily ? Tu ne viens pas voir le match ? » Lui demanda Peter qui descendait les marches de leur dortoir aux côtés de Remus.

« - Allez-y je vous rejoindrai.»

Remus plissa les yeux.

« - Lily, tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler, hein ! »

« - Je vais venir. Je dois juste terminer ce devoir d'histoire de la magie ! »

« - Lily, me jures-tu de venir regarder une partie du match avec nous ? Tu sais combien ça fera plaisir à James… »

« - Promis Remus ! » Dit-elle en cachant son trouble à l'évocation du brun à lunettes.

« - Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois la cause de notre défaite ! » Rit-il

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Tu n'as pas remarqué que James gagne toujours ses matchs lorsque tu va le regarder jouer ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais ses joues la trahirent en se teintant de rouge.

Remus lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame avec Peter.

« - A tout à l'heure ! Et je n'hésiterai pas à venir te chercher si tu tardes à venir ! » Lui lança-t-il

Lily sourit.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Lily travaillait toujours sur son devoir. Les paroles de Remus lui vinrent en tête et elle se dit qu'elle serait temps qu'elle aille assister au match. Mais elle tenait à terminer ce fichu devoir.

Bornée, elle se remit au travail. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, un mal de tête lui transperça le crâne.

'' Ouh (nda : c'est un gémissement de douleur)…Il va falloir que j'arrête de travailler, ma tête n'en peut plus, je crois'' pensa-t-elle

La douleur augmentait et Lily ferma les yeux et cala sa tête dans son coude. Sous la souffrance, Lily sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Remus était assis à côté de Sirius et Peter, au premier rang de la tribune des Gryffondor. Tous trois observaient James, virevolter dans tous les sens, à l'affût du vif d'or. La lycanthrope souriait. James était vraiment un attrapeur hors pair.

Ses sens, plus développés en vu de sa condition mensuelle, lui informèrent que Lily se trouvait dans les parages. Il tourna la tête et la vit juste dans la sortie des escaliers.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Malgré son apparence physique totalement normale, l'aura qu'elle dégageait était…presque maléfique. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant un instant, Remus cru y déceler un noir profond, sans fin. Mais il cru que ce ne sot son imagination. L'instant d'après les yeux de la préfète-en-chef étaient, comme d'habitude, d'un magnifique vert émeraude.

Remus lui fit un signe, pour qu'elle puisse venir prendre place à leurs cotés. Mais celle-ci ne le vit pas et dans en espace de temps tellement réduit que Remus cru avoir rêvé, Lily leva sa baguette prononça une formule que seul Remus pu entendre « ejecto ».

Le lycanthrope ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il vit James tomber de son balai.

* * *

James volait à toute vitesse sur son balai. Le vent lui plaquait les cheveux et lui chatouillait les oreilles.

''Douce sensation'' pensa-t-il heureux.

Son bonheur fut de courte durée. Une secousse traversa tout son corps. Sa vue se brouilla et il se sentit juste glisser de son balai lorsqu'il perdit conscience.

* * *

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était dans la salle commune, avachie sur la table où gisait son devoir encore inachevé. Elle se releva se frotta les yeux et bailla. Elle ne se pensait pas capable de s'endormir en travaillant. Comme quoi même les devoirs du professeur Binns étaient soporifiques !

Elle regarda l'heure. Il était midi passé. Le match était sûrement déjà terminé. Elle allait se faire sermonner par Remus et James allait lui en vouloir. Elle soupira d'avance. Néanmoins, elle préféra terminer réellement son devoir avant d'aller déjeuner : Remus n'apprécierai pas l'idée qu'elle ait pu dormir pendant le match et il s'inquièterai sûrement pour elle.

En quelques minutes, elle réussit à finir son devoir.

Le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant passer plusieurs groupes de Gryffondor. Tous la fixaient d'un regard noir.

Lily était mal à l'aise. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se disait qu'il devait être pratique d'être animagus souris.

Les lions murmuraient entre eux en lançant des coups d'œil vers la rouquine qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

Celle-ci se leva et sortit de la salle pour aller déjeuner. Dans les couloirs tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, chuchotant des paroles inaudibles pour la jeune fille.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves présents s'arrêtèrent de manger et de parler. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Cette dernière lançait des regards étonnés autour d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle le centre d'attention.

Elle remarqua que les Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor lui jetaient des regards méchants. Les Serpentard étaient indifférent sauf Malefoy et sa bande qui souriaient à pleine dent.

'' Comme l'autre jour en défense contre les forces du mal'' pensa Lily, une sueur froide dans le dos.

Lily s'avança vers la table des rouge et or et s'assit au bout. Un écart flagrant entre elle et les autres Gryffondor, était laissé volontairement.

La jolie rousse commença à manger, mal à l'aise, sous le regard de toute la salle.

La porte laissa entrer les Maraudeurs…Sauf James ?

Lily fronça les sourcils où était-il ? D'habitude après un match de Quidditch, ils allaient manger tous les quatre ensemble avec elle. Mais là James était absent. Lily s'inquiéta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose durant le match ?

Sirius, Remus et Peter se dirigèrent vers elle. Lily voulut les saluer avec un grand sourire mais celui-ci se fana sous l'air colérique des trois garçons.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, Sirius prit la parole le premier.

« - On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » S'énerva-t-il

Silence.

« - De quoi parles-tu ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« - Pourquoi lui as-tu fait ça ? » S'impatienta l'animagus chien.

Lily cru comprendre.

« - Désolé…Je travaillais et j'ai pas vu le temps passer…je voulais venir mais j'ai totalement oublié la match » elle regarda Remus « Et pour tout t'avouer je me suis endorme… »

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ? On te parle de ce que tu as fait à James ! » Continua le beau brun.

« - Quoi ? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait… » Dit la rouquine

« - ça sert à rien de mentir, Remus et plusieurs élèves t'ont vue… » Rajouta Peter

« - Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, les gars… »

« - Arrête Evans ! » Lily se sentir défaillir en entendant son nom de famille dans la bouche de Sirius. Il ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis des lustres ! « On t'a vu dans les tribunes. Tu étais là et tu as lancé un sort d'éjection à James. A cause de toi, James est à l'infirmerie ! Et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé de sa chute ! »

Lily sentit un nœud se nouer dans son estomac.

« - Je…Je n'ai pas pu faire ça…Je...J'étais dans la salle commune en train de travailler… » Dit-elle d'une voix faiblarde. Elle se tourna vers Remus « Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas, Remus ? »

« - Lily…Moi-même j'ai du mal à y croire…Mais, je t'ai vu de mes propres yeux dans les tribunes… » Il grimaça « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Lily ? Vous vous entendiez pourtant bien ces temps-ci… »

Lily en resta muette. Sirius, Remus et Peter l'accusait d'avoir blessé James.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça mais en tout cas, tu l'as fait et ça, je l'oublierai pas Evans ! »

Lily se lève d'un coup et les regarde, furieuse.

« - Enfin bon sang, pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? Vous m'accusez alors que je n'y étais pas à ce match ! Et puis, on se connaît depuis un certain temps maintenant et vous ne me faîtes toujours pas confiance ! » Cria Lily au bord des larmes.

« - Je croyais te connaître, je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien mais là…Tu as faillit tuer James ! Et je le connais depuis trop longtemps pour prendre ton parti, quoiqu'il t'ait fait pour que tu lui infliges cela ! »

Sur ces mots, Lily sortit de la salle en courant, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

* * *

Elle courut, courut jusqu'à plus soif. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lâchent d'elle-même. Elle se laissa tomber contre un mur le visage dans les mains. Là elle laissa libre cours à ses pleurs.

Elle ne comprenait pas. On l'accusait d'avoir attaquer James alors qu'elle était innocente. Elle n'avait pas bougé de la salle commune. Et jamais elle n'aurait voulut faire du mal à James.

En plus, Sirius, Remus et Peter ne la croyaient pas. Ils venaient de la rejeter. Même Remus. Son meilleur ami depuis la première année, son tout premier ami dans le monde magique, son confident, son frère de cœur, même lui, elle venait de le perdre. Pour quoi ? Pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait !

_Je te l'avais dit…Je te l'avais dit qu'il te laisserai tomber…_Susurra la voix

Lily sursauta. Sa petite voix était revenue.

'' Non. Non, c'est faux. Il va s'apercevoir de son erreur et venir s'excuser et tout reviendra comme avant.'' Lui répondit Lily

_Tu aurais dû me faire confiance…Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien…Vois-tu comment il t'as laissée tomber ? Juste parce qu'il a cru te voir faisant du mal à son ami…_

'' Non…'' Dit Lily d'une petite voix.

_Ils n'ont aucune preuve mais ils t'abandonnent à la moindre occasion…_

''Ne dit pas ça…'' gémit Lily

_Ils cherchaient tout simplement une excuse pour te rejeter…Quels bandes de lâches…Ils te rejettent aussi facilement…_

''Arrête…''

_N'avais-je pas raison ? Ne t'avais-je pas dis de te méfier de lui ?_

''Si…''

_Maintenant tu sais qu'il est bon de m'écouter…_

Lily laissa échapper un gros sanglot.

_Ils ont tort…Ils ont tous tort…Ne leur montre pas tes faiblesses sinon, ils t'attaqueront par derrière, comme cette fois…_

_Tu dois te montrer forte devant eux…Leur montrer que ça ne t'atteint pas…_

''Je n'y arriverai pas…Je suis seule…''

_Oui, tu es seule, toute seule…_

''Arrête…tu me fais mal, mal au cœur''

_Désormais, je suis là…Et je t'aiderai, te guiderai…_

''Laisse-moi tranquille…'' Souffla-t-elle

Après avoir sécher ses pleurs, elle rentra se coucher. En passant parla salle commune, elle fit semblant de ne pas voir les regards noirs et les murmures dont elle occupait les sujets.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se mit dans son lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Puis elle lança un sort d'insonorisation pour pouvoir pleurer en paix.

* * *

Elle dormait sans rêve. Une douleur lui fit ouvrir quelques secondes les paupières. Elle perdit conscience, retombant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Poppy Pomfresh complétait la fiche médicale de James Potter. Elle n'était pas une grosse dormeuse et puis elle aimait rester éveillée lorsqu'un élève passait la nuit à l'infirmerie, surtout lorsque l'état du patient était faible. Or cette nuit-là, James Potter était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci était tombé de son balai durant le match de Quidditch.

''Le Quidditch'' Pensa-t-elle en soupirant ''Un sport de fou !''

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince la sortit de ses pensées. Ce bruit était typique de la grosse porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie.

''Je parierai sur un des Maraudeurs…'' Se dit-elle

Elle se leva sans bruit, entra dans l'infirmerie et alluma la lumière. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit qui était l'intrus.

« - Miss Evans ? »

Celle-ci était au chevet de Potter, en train de verser un liquide dans le verre d'eau du malade.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

« - Que faites-vous ici ? Et qu'avez-vous versé dans ce verre d'eau ? »

Lily la fixa, ébahie, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. La Gryffondor regarda la fiole qui contenait quelques minutes auparavant le liquide douteux.

« - Je…Je… » Balbutia-t-elle

Pomfresh ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer. Elle lui prit le bras et l'amena au bureau du directeur.

Celui-ci était rarement couché.

Quand elles entrèrent dans son bureau, Dumbledore donner à manger à Fumseck, son Phénix.

« - Bonsoir Poppy, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite nocturne ? » Dit calmement le directeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bonsoir Albus, je viens de prendre en flagrant délit, Miss Evans, au chevet de monsieur Potter, en pleine nuit ! »

Dumbledore sourit encore plus.

« - Ah l'amour… » Soupira le vieux sorcier.

« - hm, non. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était là s'inquiétant de sa santé, Albus. Miss Evans, versait une potion dans le verre d'eau de Potter lorsque je l'ai surprise. »

« - Oh. Philtre d'amour ? » Suggéra le vieil homme.

L'infirmière prit le flacon des mains de la jeune fille et lu la légende sur l'étiquette. Elle poussa un petit cri d'exclamation.

« - Merlin ! » Elle regarda Lily, les yeux exorbités « Ce…C'est…c'est du cyanure ! »

Dumbledore perdit d'un coup son sourire enfantin.

« - Pomfresh, veuillez me laisser avec Miss Evans, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais lui parler seul à seul. N'oubliez pas de jeter le contenu du verre d'eau de monsieur Potter ! »

L'infirmière quitta le bureau, non sans lancer un dernier regard alarmé et choqué à Lily.

Le directeur fit signe à l'élève de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta.

« - Bien. Miss Evans, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vouliez-vous donner du poison à monsieur Potter ? »

Lily le regarda, paniquée.

« - Je…Je ne sais pas professeur... »

« - Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? »

« - Je me suis couchée hier soir, normalement. Et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh était devant moi. Je…Je ne me souviens de rien… »

Lily baissa la tête.

« - hm…Vous seriez donc somnambule ? »

« - Je…Je ne sais pas professeur. »

« - Une rumeur court dans l'école que vous seriez responsable de la chute de monsieur Potter. Plusieurs élèves disent vous avoir vu lui jeter le sort d'éjection…Est-ce vrai, miss Evans ? »

« - J'ai eu vent de ces rumeurs. Mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas bougé de la salle commune des Gryffondor où je travaillais. » Répondit Lily d'une petite voix mais sûre d'elle-même.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Dumbledore passa Lily au rayon X.

« - Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire qui vous tracasse ? » Lui demanda le professeur.

Le rythme cardiaque de Lily s'accéléra. Oui, elle avait en effet quelque chose qui la tracassée. Elle avait des ennuis avec tous les élèves de l'école, Malefoy lui avait dit des paroles étranges et surtout, sa petite voix était là. Sa petite voix prenait trop de place ne elle.

Si tu lui dis, il t'enverra à Sainte Mangouste…Du côté psychiatrique…Ou alors, il te renverra, de peur… Susurra la voix

Lily déglutit. Dumbledore allait la prendre pour une folle. Mieux valait garder ça pour soi.

« - Non, professeur. »

« - Miss Evans, vous avez malheureusement faillit en finir avec monsieur Potter…Or je ne peux fermer les yeux sur cet acte. Je vous démets de vos fonctions de préfète-en-chef »

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, de défendre sa cause mais le directeur leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« - Vous m'en voyez navré, miss mais il est de mon devoir de sévir. Entre nous, un tel acte aurait du être payé par un renvoi mais on m'a toujours dit que vous étiez une jeune fille modèle, sincère et exemplaire. Alors prouvez-le. »

Lily lui rendit son insigne qui était au chaud dans sa poche. Elle quitta le bureau, le cœur lourd, direction le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius, Remus et Peter se promenaient dans l'enceinte de l'école. Remus essayait de comprendre le comportement de Lily tandis que Sirius, lui, ne voulait rien entendre. Pour lui, Lily, pour une raison quelconque avait délibérément voulut blesser James. Ils passèrent devant une salle dont la porte était entrebâillée. Ils perçurent deux voix : celle de MacGonagall et celle de Mme Pomfresh.

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsque Remus entendit le prénom « James ». Sirius avait amené la cape d'invisibilité. Ils se cachèrent tous les trois dessous et entrèrent sans bruit dans la salle de classe occupés par les deux adultes.

« - …Son état étant stable je me suis recueillie dans mon bureau pour compléter sa fiche médicale. J'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer dans l'infirmerie. Je suis allée voir en pensant que c'était Black ou Lupin, venus voir leur ami. J'ai été très surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de miss Evans ! »

MacGonagall la regarda abasourdie.

« - Vous êtes en train de me dire que Lily Evans a transgressé les règles en pleine nuit pour aller voir James Potter à son chevet ? »

« - Et bien pas de manière courtoise, malheureusement : elle a essayé d'empoisonner Potter. Elle avait une fiole de cyanure avec elle ! Je l'ai tout de suite conduite chez Dumbledore ! »

« - Miss Evans a essayé de tuer Potter ? »

« - J'en ai bien peur… »

« - Merlin…Ce n'est pas normal ! Lily Evans n'est pas comme ça ! Je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler et défendre la petite ! »

« - Oh ne vous en faites pas pour elle, elle s'en est bien sortie : il l'a jsute démise de ses fonctions de préfète-en-chef. »

« - Tout de même miss Evans…empoisonner Potter…Que diable lui avait-il fait pour qu'elle arrive à ça ? »

« - Je me suis posé la question aussi. Miss Evans n'est pourtant pas du genre violente ou dangereuse… »L'infirmière se tut. Puis reprit « Et à propos de la rumeur de sa chute ? Est-ce vraiment elle ? »

« - Albus m'a dit qu'elle avait nié. Il croit en son innocence. »

« - Et vous Minerva ? »

« - Moi je ne sais plus quoi penser… »

Ayant entendu assez, les trois Maraudeurs quittèrent discrètement la salle de classe et enlevèrent la cape.

« - Allons voir Evans ! » déclara Sirius

Sur ce, ils partirent la trouver.

* * *

Lily se promenait lorsqu'elle rencontra les trois Maraudeurs.

« - Alors comme ça tu as rendu une petite visite à James la nuit dernière ? »

Lily baissa la tête consciente qu'ils savaient tout.

« - Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois Evans : ne t'avise plus de l'approcher ! Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi ! » La menaça-t-il.

La jeune fille accusa ses mots sans rien dire. Elle fixait Remus. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir. Lily cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. C'était la première fois qu'il lui lancer un regard comme cela. Elle avait mal au cœur. L'envie de vomir lui prit et elle quitta les trois garçons, au bord des larmes.

_à suivre..._

Voilà!!ah là là je me surpasse en ce moment!!XD

une petite msie en bouche du prochain chapitre? Tenez:

dans le prochain chapitre: James se réveille, Lily embrasse...(je le dis? Je le dis pas?) aller je me sens d'humeur sadique...essayer de deviner qui elle va embrasser dans le prochain chapitre..;D (laissez votre e-mail ou connectez-vous histoire que je vous réponde pour vous dire si c'est ça ou pas!!:D)

Bisous

_Puky_

PS: la suite sera sûrement postée demain ou dimanche!(quel challenge!XD)


	6. souffrance et abandon

. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

. Merci à toutes (et à tous?) pour vos reviews!!

. En réponse à mallii, voici un résumé de l'histoire: les mangemorts attaquent poudlard le jour de la rentrée. Lily s'évanouit et se réveille à l'infirmerie. A partir de ce jour elle entend une voix qui se dit être sa conscience. Cette voix s'avère être utile: elle l'aide, la conseille...etc. Mais Lily commence à se comporter bizarrement: elle devient violente et son corps agit contre sa volonté en jetant des sorts à n'importe qui. Elle se rends compte que c'està cause de cette fameuse voix. Elle se dispute avec la voix. Celle-ci se tait définitivement. Lily est rassurée. Mais la voix arrive à prendre le contrôle de Lily. Celle-ci ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait lorsque la voix la contrôle. Elle attaque donc James (sans vraiment le vouloir) et les Maraudeurs lui en veulent, ainsi que toute l'école, excepté les Serpentard...

Voilà, j'espère que tu as mieux compris...si ce n'est pas le cas...je ne sais pas torp quoi faire d'autre pour toi...sorry!!

. Voici donc le chapitre 6...je pense qu'i y aura 7 ou 8 chapiters en tout donc voilà, on approche de la fin!!:D

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Possédée**

**Chapitre 6**

Après quelques jours dans un état comateux, James s'était enfin réveillé. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit ses trois amis à son chevet. Néanmoins, il fut déçu de ne pas voir Lily. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui !

Remus, Sirius et Peter lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé : sa chute, le match annulé, son séjour à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours.

Puis James leur demanda où était Lily. A ce nom, les trois garçons se renfrognèrent. Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'elle avait fait.

« - Vous voulez me faire croire que Lily a tenté de me tuer ? Arrêtez les gars, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« - Ce n'est pas une blague, James ! » Dit gravement Remus

« - Enfin, c'est vrai que Lily ne m'appréciait guère avant mais depuis cette année, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Enfin, si on oublie notre dispute de septembre ! »

« - On déconne pas, James ! Elle a vraiment essayé d'en finir avec toi ! On l'a vue te jeter un sort pendant le match ! Et Pomfresh l'a prise en pleine nuit à ton chevet en train de verser du poison dans ton verre d'eau ! Si ce n'est pas une tentative de meurtre alors qu'est-ce que c'est ! » S'emporta Sirius.

« - Enfin, Lily n'est pas comme ça ! Et puis pourquoi voudrait-elle me tuer ? J'ai du mal à y croire… »

« - Nous aussi, James, nous aussi… » Dit tristement le lycanthrope « Bon on te laisse, on retourne en cours ! »

« - Je sors cet après-midi ! Je vous rejoindrai dans la salle commune ! »

Les trois garçons le saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce, laissant un James aux pensées confuses concernant une certaine Lily.

* * *

Une matinée de plus venait de passer. Lily en avait déjà assez. Depuis le match, plus personne ne lui parlait, elle prenait ses repas toute seule et tous le monde n'oubliait pas de lui lancer des regards noirs ou encore de la bousculer dans les couloirs.

La jeune fille dépérissait à vue d'œil. Elle mangeait de moins en moins, ne supportant pas être isolée de tous dans la Grande Salle, elle pleurait beaucoup et avait de plus en plus d'insomnies.

Aujourd'hui, une grande nouvelle circulait dans l'école : James Potter s'était réveillé. Il sortait cet après-midi.

Lily revenait des cuisines. Les elfes étaient très gentils avec elle et elle préférait leur compagnie à celle des élèves de Poudlard. Le temps se rafraîchissait de jour en jour. Mais ne supportant plus les lourd regards peser sur elle, Lily préférait s'asseoir au bord du Lac Noir où personne ne venait l'insulter.

Elle soupira de lassitude. Elle avait hâte que cette année se termine. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle pensait qu'elle allait passer une bonne année avec les Maraudeurs avec qui elle s'était liée. Mais apparemment Merlin lui en voulait. Elle avait perdu trois de ses quatre amis ! Et elle pensait que James allait aussi la détester en la croyant coupable de sa chute.

Une autre larme coula. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Elle ne devait plus pleurer. Cela n'arrangerait pas les choses.

« - Salut ! » Entendit-elle

Lily se retourna d'un coup pour voir James dans toute sa splendeur, s'asseoir à ses côtés.

* * *

James sortait de l'infirmerie. Il devait retrouver ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dans les couloirs, il passa devant une fenêtre qui donnait vu sur le parc. Le temps se refroidissait et tout le monde restait confiné à l'intérieur. Tout le monde ?

Il vit une silhouette assise au bord du lac. Intrigué il plissa les yeux et il fut étonné de voir Lily. Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait à la bibliothèque.

James s'arrêta. Il hésitait. D'un côté il avait envie d'aller retrouver Lily, mais d'un autre côté, ce que lui avait raconté Remus, Sirius et Peter le faisait douter. Lily avait-elle vraiment voulu sa mort ?

C'était absurde ! Si tel avait été le cas elle avait eu maintes occasions de la faire avant !

N'écoutant que son cœur, James sortit du château pour s'asseoir près de la jolie rousse.

« - Salut ! » Lui dit-il

« - Salut. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le silence se fit pendant un cours laps de temps durant lequel les deux élèves fixaient le lac.

« - Tu…Tu vas mieux ? » demanda doucement Lily sans oser croiser son regard.

« - J'ai quelques courbatures mais sinon je vais bien. » Répondit-il

De nouveau le silence.

« - Pourquoi viens-tu me parler ? » L'interrogea-t-elle « Je suppose que Sirius, Remus et Peter t'ont tout raconté ! L'école entière me croit responsable de ta chute…Alors pourquoi es-tu là, à me parler comme si de rien n'était ? »

« - Est-ce toi qui m'a fait tomber de mon balai ? » Lui demanda-t-il en ignorant ses questions. »

« - Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre, James ! »

« - Réponds d'abord à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne. »

La jeune fille soupira.

« - Non, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait tomber de ton balai. » Dit-elle

« - C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

« - Et toi ? Tu crois aussi que c'est moi qui suis responsable ? »

« - Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas toi, je te crois, Lily. »

Lily planta ses beaux yeux dans ceux de James.

« - C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir, Lily. Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me dises si oui ou non tu étais responsable de ma chute. »

Lily lui fit un joli sourire.

« - Merci. »

James haussa les sourcils.

« - Merci de me croire…Tu es bien le seul à vrai dire… »

James lui rendit son sourire. Il était sûr de lui. Lily ne pouvait pas lui avoir jeter un sort durant le match. Elle était si sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas elle. James sentait son cœur gonfler. Il était si bien, là, assis à côté d'elle, tous deux se souriant mutuellement. C'était irrévocable, il aimait Lily Evans.

* * *

Dire que Lily était heureuse était un euphémisme : elle rayonnait de bonheur depuis que James lui avait dit qu'il la croyait. Qu'importe que les autres ne la croient pas, qu'importe que l'école toute entière ne la croie pas. Tant qu'elle avait James, à ses côtés, qui la savait innocente, elle irait parfaitement bien.

Elle se sentit fondre lorsque le garçon lui sourit à son tour. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise inaudible pour le jeune homme. Cette fois, elle en était sûre et certaine, elle aimait James Potter.

* * *

James, après avoir parlé avec Lily, avait rejoint la salle commune pour y retrouver les Maraudeurs. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de Lily avec ses amis. Mais il comptait bien le faire, histoire de les convaincre qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de sa chute.

Vers 20h, les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle, pour aller dîner. En chemin, ils entendirent des gémissements étouffés provenant d'un coin du couloir.

« - Y'en a qui doivent bien s'amuser… » Ricana Sirius en montrant d'un signe de tête un couple en train de s'embrasser, tapis dans l'ombre.

Les garçons se mêlèrent à l'hilarité, qui ne dura que plusieurs secondes. James s'était tut en voyant le couple se tourner vers eux.

« - Lily ? » Balbutia-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille était dans les bras de Malefoy. Tous deux avaient un sourire aux lèvres.

James, lui, n'en revenait pas. Il venait à peine de quitter Lily, il y a quelques heures. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il ne pensait pas trouver la jolie rousse en train d'embrasser Malefoy. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et restait figé, choqué par ce spectacle plus que déroutant.

Son regard se posa néanmoins sur celui du vert et argent. James le foudroya des yeux. Cet enfoiré avait osé embrasser **sa** Lily. Et ses mains étaient disposées bien au sud des hanches de la jeune fille.

Lily se détacha du Serpentard et plongea son regard dans celui du Gryffondor ébahi. James frissonna. Le regard de Lily était si différent de celui de tout à l'heure, si froid. On aurait même dit que ses yeux étaient plus sombres.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire mauvais. Pas le rire cristallin et mélodieux que James aimait entendre. Non, un rire froid, méchant, presque sadique.

« - Jaloux, Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle qui la rendait terriblement sexy. « Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tomber dans tes bras ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter, je te hais ! Tu m'es tellement agaçant que j'ai voulu en finir avec toi…Malheureusement ni une chute de Quidditch, ni du poison n'a pu venir à bout de toi…Pourtant ça aurait rendu service à beaucoup de monde, crois-moi. »

James ne savait que dire. Ses paroles étaient si contradictoires avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit au bord du lac. Son ton était tellement cassant face à ses sourires tendres de tout l'heure. Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles ; Lily venait explicitement d'avouer ses fautes. Lily avait essayé de le tuer ! Lily le haïssait tellement qu'elle voulait le voir mort !

Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Les paroles de la jeune fille venaient de réduire son cœur en miettes.

« - Et tout ce que j'ai pu te dire avant, Potter…ne te fait pas de fausses idées ! J'essayai juste de gagner ta confiance pour pouvoir plus facilement t'écraser ensuite ! » Continua-t-elle

Lily s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers James.

« - Au fait…Malefoy est vraiment satisfaisant…Surtout la nuit. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille pour que seulement James l'entende.

La jolie rousse s'éloigna des garçons, non sans faire un clin d'œil à Malefoy qui partait de son côté également.

* * *

James était toujours figé, les poings serrés et le cœur brisé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Lily Evans avait essayé de le tuer, avait joué avec ses sentiments et couchait avec Malefoy.

Il baissa la tête et laissa couler une larme.

Sirius le prit par l'épaule.

« - Aller viens. Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu pleures pour elle ! Dire qu'il y a quelques jours seulement, elle était à nos côtés en train de rire avec nous. Saleté ! » Dit l'animagus chien.

« - Je ne pensais vraiment pas ça de Lily…Elle n'a jamais été comme ça pourtant…moi-même je ne comprends pas… » Dit Remus « Elle détestait Malefoy avec ses grands airs… »

« - Faut croire qu'il l'a faite changé d'avis… » Dit Peter

Les quatre garçons prirent la direction des cuisines où ils pourraient manger en paix.

* * *

Lily en avait plus qu'assez de ces fréquents maux de tête et endormissements. Le matin même, elle décida d'aller voir Pomfresh. L'infirmière lui prescrivit une potion. Son problème résolut, elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Quand les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, on pouvait sentir la tension et la colère émaner d'eux. Lily fit un grand sourire à James qui ne lui répondit qu'un regard noir qui gela la jeune fille sur place. Elle remarqua que James n'était pas le seul à la fixer méchamment. Sirius, Remus et Peter la regardaient, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

Lily déglutit. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'ils la regardent comme ça ?

* * *

Lily avait finit son petit-déjeuner et se dirigeait vers son prochain cours. Elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse que la veille : James lui avait jeté un regard noir, elle ne savait pour quelle raison.

Soudain quelqu'un la plaqua contre le mur du couloir, désert, comme par hasard.

Lily leva la tête pour voir qui était-ce. Elle rencontra un regard noisette, un regard qu'elle aimait tant mais qui bizarrement ne pétillait plus de la même manière que la veille, au bord du lac.

« - Alors, ça t'amuse Evans ? » Ricana James

Lily cru qu'on lui avait asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre. « Evans ». James ne l'avait appeler que très rarement par son nom de famille. Et ce ton froid qui la faisait trembler.

« - De quoi tu parles, James ? » demanda-t-elle timidement et inquiète.

« - Tiens aujourd'hui c'est James ? » Rit-il faussement.

« - A…Arrête…Tu me fais peur… » Gémit-elle

« - Ça t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des autres et de t'envoyer en l'air avec Malefoy ? »

Lily reprit un peu de son assurance.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne me suis jamais envoyée en l'air avec Malefoy ! Ça va pas ! »

« - Oh et bien c'était pas ce que tu disais hier soir ! » Avant que Lily ne puisse démentir, James reprit « Je suis pas venu te parler pour te faire la morale ! Je m'en tape de savoir avec qui tu couches ! C'est pas mon problème ! Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ! Car s'il y a bien une personne que je hais en ce moment même, c'est bien toi, Evans ! »

Il la lâcha brusquement, la faisant tomber par terre et partit.

* * *

Lily était à moitié allongé sur le sol depuis que James l'avait balancée à terre. Les paroles de James résonnaient dans sa tête.

**/ Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ! Car s'il y a bien une personne que je hais en ce moment même, c'est bien toi, Evans !/**

Lily laissa ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi James lui avait dit tout cela. La veille au bord du lac, il avait été si gentil. Il l'avait même crue lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait fait tombé de son balai !

Son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle souffrait. Elle porta ses mains à sa poitrine et se plia en deux sous la douleur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration. James venait à son tour de la laisser tomber. James la haïssait pour une raison dont elle n'avait pas idée.

Lily n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à bout. Elle voulait sombrer dans l'inconscience et ne plus jamais se réveiller, ne plus rien ressentir.

_Potter te mentait lui aussi…Il t'a laissé tombée, il t'a rejetée…_Susurra la voix.

''Arrête…Je ne veux plus…Je n'en peux plus…'' Gémit-elle

_Tu vas devoir l'affronter encore…Tous les jours…À chaque cours, chaque heure…Même le soir pour vos rondes de préfets !_

''Je ne veux plus…plus le voir…Jamais plus…''

_Laisse-moi faire et tu ne le verras plus…Tu ne souffriras plus…_

''Je suis lasse…Fais ce que tu veux…Je ne veux plus les voir…plus _**le**_ voir''

_Parfait !_ S'exclama la voix.

Lily s'arrêta de respirer et s'effondra à terre.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent. Lily était devenue froide, méchante et sournoise. Elle traînait désormais avec Malefoy et sa bande. Elle était d'ailleurs la petite amie du vert et argent blond. Etant préfète, elle était plus que sévère et Mac Gonagall avait du la sermonner plus d'une fois sur sa trop grande intransigeance envers les élèves. Elle était cependant très indulgente envers les Serpentard.

Du côté des Gryffondor, plus personne ne lui adressait la parole du fait qu'elle sortait avec le chef des vert et argent.

Les Maraudeurs non plus ne lui parlaient plus. Ils étaient surtout tristes : Remus et Sirius, d'avoir perdu leur meilleure amie ; Peter, lui, avait surtout peur d'elle et James, souffrait littéralement de la voir collé à Malefoy. Néanmoins ils n'en montraient rien.

Les professeurs avaient eux aussi remarqué le changement de la préfte-en-chef. Ils ne disaient cependant rien étant donné que ses résultats étaient toujours aussi excellents !

* * *

Lily ne fut plus la source des rumeurs lorsque Dumbledore annonça un Bal pour fêter Noël. Les jeunes filles ne faisaient plus que parler de leur robe et les garçons réfléchissaient à qui inviter.

James eut mal au cœur lorsqu'il vit Lily accepter la demande de Malefoy.

''C'est normal'' Se dit-il '' Après tout, ils sortent ensembles !''

James invita donc une Gryffondor dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

'' Qu'importe ! On ne fera que danser alors…''

Chaque Maraudeur n'eut aucun mal à trouver une cavalière. La plupart des filles de l'école se pressaient pour être inviter par l'un d'eux !

* * *

James revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch du soir lorsqu'il perçut quelques éclats de voix près des cachots. N'ayant pas pris sa cape, il se cacha derrière une armure pour pouvoir mieux entendre.

« - Ce sera samedi soir. » Dit Malefoy

« - En es-tu sûr ? » Demanda Rogue

« - Bien sûr ! Le maître me l'a dit ! »

« - Mais comment vont-ils…? »

« - Personne ne le sait. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait un procédé… »

James quitta sa cachette et partit discrètement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Après qu'il ait frappé, le directeur lui fit signe d'entrer.

« - Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite monsieur Potter ? »

« - désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas par courtoisie que je viens m'entretenir avec vous, professeur. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Rogue et Malefoy et… »

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

« - Et je pense que des Voldemort va tenter quelque chose à Poudlard, samedi soir, durant le bal. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Dumbledore fixait James.

« - Monsieur Potter, monsieur Rogue et monsieur Malefoy ont-ils dit clairement que des mangemorts allaient attaquer Poudlard ? »

« - Non, pas explicitement mais… »

« - Mais ces deux élèves sont à Serpentard et sont nés dans la magie noire me direz-vous…

« - Oui… »

« - Les préjugés ne sont jamais bons monsieu Potter…Mais si ça peut vous rassurer je prendrai en compte vos dires et jetterai un sort sur l'école, samedi soir… »

« - Merci monsieur. »

James quitta le bureau. Il n'était pas convaincu que Dumbledore faisait ce qui fallait ! Il fallait en parler aux Maraudeurs !

James prit le chemin du dortoir des garçons. Et leur raconta tout.

« - A mon avis nous allons devoir rester sur nos gardes samedi soir… » Dit Remus

« - ça va pas être une partie de plaisir si les mangemorts se joignent à la fête ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir profiter des filles et de la bièreaubeurre ! » Râla Sirius.

James hocha la tête. Mes ses pensées dérivaient vers une certaine rouquine. Pourquoi donc était-elle avec Malefoy, ce futur mangemort ?

James soupira. Où était donc passé sa Lily-jolie…

_à suivre..._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu...

Pour les prochains chapitre, ce sera plus long...et oui je reprends demain les cours!(mon oral de français est demain d'ailleurs!AïE!)

Bisous

_Puky_


	7. bal et attaque

. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

. Merci à **tchingtchong** (mon oral blanc est passé...j'ai eu 9...ah là là j'espère mieux faire au vrai oral!!), **Eliane and katusha**, **lily **(ça me flatte que cette histoire soit une de tes préférées!!merci:D), **Misa-Rockbell **(contacte-moi quand tu veux pour corriger la suite de ta fic!!;D),** Catherine Broke **(qui n'a plus de forfait!snif!!aller hop! un chapitre pour se remonter le moral!XD) et à **Steph-cool421** pour leurs reviews!!

. On approche de la fin, voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Désolé pour ce long mois d'attente mais j'avais autre chose en tête. Je finis les cours le 11 juin (enfin, sans oublier que j'ai mon bac de français oral et écrit!TT) donc a suite devrait arriver plus vite...(je pense!XD)

. Pour celles qui lisent _Mr Potter et Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger !_, il va falloir encore attendre un peu pour la suite. Et oui pour cette fic je suis u peu plus longue pour écrire les chapitres donc voilà!encore désolé!(néanmoins j'y travaille petit à petit!)_  
_

Gros bisous à toutes,

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le jour du bal se rapprochait. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient montrés plus que sages et préféraient les balades nocturnes à leurs blagues d'habitude intempestives. James étaient plus qu'attentif aux moindres comportements suspects des Serpentard, plus particulièrement de Rogue et Malefoy. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils tramaient.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien d'anormal à leur comportement. Rien qui puisse le mettre sur une piste concernant leur plan du bal de noël. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne pouvaient qu'être attentifs durant la soirée.

En dehors de ses soupçons envers les vert et argent, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler Lily. Il était toujours en admiration devant elle et ressentait toujours et encore un pincement au cœur lorsque Malefoy prenait la Gryffondor par la taille. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, même si cela s'avérait difficile, que Lily avait changé et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Lily avait aussi radicalement changé du point de vue physique : elle paraissait plus frêle, sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes ornaient ses yeux qui, eux, étaient devenus plus foncés. Elle paraissait presque malade.

James avait plusieurs fois faillit aller la voir pour lui demander si tout allait bien pour elle mais il s'était ravisé se disant qu'après tout, Malefoy était là pour elle. Et puis, c'était la première à dire qu'elle était une grande fille qui sait se débrouiller toute seule !

Samedi arriva enfin. Une dernière sortie à pré-au-lard avait été organisée pour permettre aux retardataires de s'acheter une robe de bal ou des accessoires, s'ils en avaient besoin. Peter faisait parti de cette catégorie-là : il n'avait toujours pas de tenue pour la soirée. Sirius et Remus l'accompagnèrent donc dans le petit village pour lui trouver son bonheur. James, lui, resta à Poudlard, prétextant vouloir s'entraîner au Quidditch.

Cependant dès que ses amis eurent franchit les portes du château, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa.

« - Entrez ! » Entendit-il.

James pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit en face du vieux sorcier.

« - Professeur, non pas que j'ai des doutes en vos capacités mais je veux être sûr que vous fassiez ce qu'il faut pour protéger le château d'une éventuelle attaque… »

Dumbledore sourit.

« - Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai jeté un sort au château empêchant toute personne étrangère à Poudlard d'y entrer. Cependant, un inconnu peut rentrer s'il est accompagné d'un élève ou d'un professeur de l'école. »

« - Avez-vous pensé à l'éventuelle aide des Serpentard envers les mangemorts, professeur ? » Lui demanda James.

« - Oui en effet. C'est pourquoi, ne le dites pas au professeur Slughorn, mais j'ai aussi ensorcelé le château de telle façon que les Serpentard ne puissent servir d'accès à quiconque ne résidant pas à Poudlard…Êtes-vous rassuré, monsieur Potter ? »

La Gryffondor soupira et se détendit.

« - Oui professeur…je suis moins inquiet… »

« - Cependant quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse. C'est à propos de Melle Evans, n'est-ce pas ? »

James eut un petit sourire, Dumbledore était toujours au courant de tout.

« - Je…Je pensais la connaître mais j'avais tort. Elle a tellement changé en si peu de temps. C'est…C'est comme si ce n'était plus la même, c'est étrange… »

« - J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait eu plusieurs différents avec sa maison…Pendant quelques jours elle paraissait si seule…Même si Lily Evans a changé en surface, au fond d'elle, elle reste la même…. »

James acquiesça puis se leva pour quitter le bureau.

« - N'oubliez pas le plus important, James, l'union et l'amour sont notre force contre les forces du mal… »

James regarda le directeur, l'air interrogateur. Puis il partit. Ce vieux sorcier a toujours été étrange…

* * *

Le bal débutait à 20h. La grande salle avait été aménagée pour la soirée : une piste de danse s'étalait au centre de la pièce, les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des plus petites tables ovales, disposées autour de la piste. Au fond de la salle, une grande table trônait où étaient disposés les mille et un plats plus succulents les uns que les autres.

James venait de rentrer dans la grande salle au bras de sa cavalière dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom. Ils s'assirent à une table, aux côtés de leurs amis.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du dortoir. Il était d'humeur morose et cette idée de bal ne l'enchantait guère. Et cette menace d'attaque de mangemorts qui leur pesait dessus…Il maudissait encore plus cette soirée ! Et comme s'il n'en avait déjà pas assez, sa cavalière qui ne cessait de le fixer. Il aurait mieux fait de se porter malade !

Il fut coupé court dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il aperçut Lily entrer au bras de Malefoy. La jeune fille portait une magnifique robe de soirée bleu nuit, à col rond. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés à l'aide d'une pince. Elle était légèrement maquillée et un joli collier en diamant, ornait son cou.

La plupart des jeunes hommes présents dans la salle avaient les yeux rivés sur la jolie rousse. James, lui, ressentait à la fois de la jalousie, envers Malefoy et de la tristesse, envers Lily qui le détestait.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait plus penser cela ! Lily l'avait blessé ! Il devait se reprendre ! Ce n'était qu'une garce qui jouait avec les sentiments des autres ! Il ne l'aimait plus ! Lily Evans était avec Malefoy. Lily Evans…était à oublier ! Impérativement !

James fut ramené à la réalité par Sirius qui montrait Rogue du doigt. Celui-ci était en robe de soirée assez miteuse. Son air soupçonneux fit rappeler à James la conversation que les deux Serpentard avaient eu. Quelques jours avant. James plissa les yeux. Il devait les garder à l'œil durant toute la soirée.

Coupant court à ses pensées, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

« - Bien le bonsoir ! Ce bal est célébré pour Noël. Mais il est aussi en l'honneur de tous ces sentiments que beaucoup d'entre nous oublient en ces temps sombres. L'union, l'amour et l'espoir. Sachez qu'il y a toujours une part de bien en chacun, il suffit d'y croire. A présent, place aux festivités ! Et n'hésitez pas à profiter du buffet : les tartes aux citrouilles y sont délicieuses… »

Tous les élèves applaudirent. La musique retentit et tous les couples s'avancèrent sur la piste.

* * *

James était en train de danser un rock endiablé avec sa cavalière, qui ne l'avait malheureusement pas lâché de la soirée. Il prétexta une envie pressante pour quitter la piste. La jeune fille ne s'en offusqua et se fit rapidement invitée par un autre élève. James partit se rafraîchir au buffet. Il prit une bièreaubeurre et revint s'asseoir à sa table.

Il était 11h passé. Le Gryffondor trouvait cela étrange qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Rogue et Malefoy avaient pourtant dit que les mangemorts interviendraient ce soir. James reporta son regard sur les deux Serpentard en question. Ceux-ci étaient tranquillement installés à une table en train de discuter. Rien dans leur attitude ne présageait une quelconque attaque.

« - Alors toujours en train de surveiller ? Franchement, James, je pense que tu t'es trompé… (L'attrapeur lui lança un regard noir) ou alors ce sont eux ! » Dit Sirius qui s'asseyait en face de James. « En plus le bal est bientôt terminé… »

James était déçu. Oui, terriblement déçu.

Il pensait que s'il y avait une attaque, il pourrait clamer haut et fort que Malefoy et Rogue étaient dans le coup. Ainsi, Lily aurait sûrement rompu toute liaison avec eux ! Si il y avait bien une chose que Lily c'était Voldemort et ses partisans. La jeune fille ne serait peut-être pas venu le féliciter, sûrement pas ! Néanmoins elle arrêtait de fréquenter les Serpentard une bonne fois pour toute !

Malheureusement, l'attaque qui aurait pu être bénéfique ne venait pas ! James soupira. Il ne pensait pas un jour tant désirer voir des mangemorts !

« - Aller mon pote, viens donc t'amuser ! Ça servira à rien de fixer ces deux serpents comme ça ! » Lui dit Sirius en se levant.

« - je vais rester encore un peu là…J'suis crevé ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de danser depuis le début ! Qu'on me laisse souffler ! » Rit faussement James.

« - Comme tu veux »

Sur ces paroles, Sirius revint sur la piste.

James continuait d'arpenter la salle de son regard noisette. Quand il tomba sur une chevelure rousse qui allait quitter la grande salle.

* * *

Lily allait sortir lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à Potter.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Cracha-t-elle

Il lâcha son bras.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu ma mort ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ? »

« - Potter, pour la seule et unique raison : je te hais. »

« - Et pourquoi es-tu devenue si cruelle ? Pourquoi l'es-tu avec tout le monde ? Et traîner avec des Serpentard…ça ne te fait rien ? »

« - Je me fais seulement respectée et sache que Serpentard est une maison fière et digne qui a tout pour plaire. »

« - Lily, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu as tellement changé en si peu de temps ! Tu es devenue de plus en plus violente, méchante et puis maintenant tu préfères les Serpentard à ta propre maison ! Mais où est donc passé la Lily qui arborait fièrement les couleurs rouge et or et qui aimait faire gagner des points à sa maison ? Où est la Lily qui était dégoûtée par Malefoy et sa bande ? Où est donc passé cette Lily-là ? »

Lily eut un rictus mauvais. Elle s'approcha de James et murmura à son oreille.

« - Très bonne question, Potter. A toi d'y trouver la réponse tout _**seul**_…car après tout, tu es le _**seul**_ fautif ! »

James la regarda interloqué par ses paroles. Il put voir cependant les larmes couler sur els joues de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne passe la porte de la Grande Salle.

Il ne comprenait plus rien…

* * *

James était revenu s'asseoir avec une autre bièreaubeurre à la main. Il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool grâce à ses nombreuses soirées qu'il passait avec les Maraudeurs à profiter su Whysky pur feu qu'ils ramenaient de Pré-au-lard.

Il était presque minuit. La fin du bal s'annonçait lorsque retentit la dernière note de musique du slow qui clôturait la soirée. Et avant même que les couples puissent se défaire de leurs étreintes, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement dans un bruit assourdissant mettant fin à la musique. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers l'entrée principale de la salle. Une vingtaine de personnes encagoulées tendaient leurs baguettes vers la piste de danse et les tables avoisinantes.

Dumbledore s'était arrêté de danser, ainsi que tous les élèves présents sur la piste.

Un des mangemort se mit en tête du groupe encagoulé.

« - Quel joyeuse petite fête…Mon maître est très déçu de ne pas avoir été invité…Nous sommes d'ailleurs ici pour le représenter. » Dit l'homme avec un sourire carnassier.

« - Voldemort n'a donc pas assez de courage pour se représenter lui-même ? » Dit calmement Dumbledore.

« - Vieux fou ! Ne t'avise pas de parler ainsi du seigneur des ténèbres ! » S'énerva l'homme « Bien maintenant que vous vous êtes amusés, à notre tour ! »

Sur ces paroles les mangemorts commencèrent l'assaut. Les sorts volaient à tort et à travers.

« - Que les premier, deuxième et troisième année s'abritent ! Les autres aidaient-les ! » Ordonna MacGonagall tout en lançant un stupéfix à un homme encagoulé.

James regardait Malefoy et Rogue. Ils n'avaient pas bougeaient de toute la soirée alors comment les mangemorts étaient-ils entrés ? Il faisait confiance au directeur et se doutait qu'il avait jeté un puissant sortilège sur le château…Alors comment avaient-ils pu ?

Sortant de ses réflexions, le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et se précipita vers la sortie. Il essaierait de comprendre plus tard le pourquoi du comment. En attendant, il devait retrouver Lily avant qu'elle ne se retrouve face à des partisans de Voldemort ! Il se cacha de table en table pour arriver aux grandes portes de la salle. Il allait les franchir lorsqu'un sorcier mince et encagoulé, lui bloqua le passage.

S'en suivit un combat acharné. Le mangemort n'hésitait pas à lui lancer des sorts impardonnables et James se démenait à les éviter. Soudain Sirius arriva à ses côtés, pour lui venir en aide.

« - James ! Je croyais que Dumbledore avait jeté un sortilège qui protégeait l'école ? » Lui cria Sirius pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha de la bataille.

« - Mais il l'a lancé figure-toi ! »

« - Mais alors comment sont-ils rentrés ? »

« - Aucun Serpentard n'a pu leur venir en aide…Il s'agit donc d'un élève d'une autre maison, malheureusement… » Déclara James.

Celui-ci était déçu. Déçu et honteux. Déçu car il n'avait malheureusement aucune preuve que Malefoy et Rogue soient au courant de cette attaque et honteux car ce n'était pas un Serpentard qui avait aidé les mangemorts à s'introduire dans le château, non, c'était bel et bien un élève d'une des trois autres maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou pire encore, Gryffondor.

« - Qui est le sale traître qui les a aidés ? » Vociféra Sirius qui se prit un sort qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

« - Moi. » Répondit une voix froide que James reconnut très bien.

James avait baissé sa baguette, trop étonné par ce qu'il voyait. Sirius, lui, se releva en grimaçant et ouvrit grand les yeux. Le mangemort qui se tenait devant eux, avait disparu pour laisser place à Lily, vêtue d'une cape noire. La jeune fille était droite, l'air hautaine et un sourire carnassier était plaqué sur son visage.

« - Li…Lily ? » Balbutia James

« - La soirée se passe bien, Potter ? » Ricana-t-elle

Sirius se rapprocha de James, chancelant.

« - Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous habillée comme ça ? » Dit Sirius

« - Je ne fais qu'arborer mes couleurs, Black ! »

« - Tes couleurs sont encore rouge et or, je te rappelle, celles de Gryffondor! »

« - Gryffondor…Pff ! Cette maison où je n'ai jamais pu m'intégrer ! Le seigneur des ténèbres, lui au moins a su m'accepter telle que je suis ! » Cracha-t-elle.

« - Le seigneur des ténèbres ? Lily…Depuis quand l'appelles-tu ainsi ? Ce mage noir n'est qu'un vieux fou qui répand le mal partout où il passe ! » Déclara James

Tout à coup, Lily lui jeta un sort qu'il put éviter de justesse grâce à Sirius.

« - Ne l'insulte plus jamais ! Lui a su voir mes qualités, lui m'a donné une mission, lui m'a accordé sa confiance ! Je lui suis entièrement dévouée ! » Cria-t-elle

Plusieurs élèves étaient tournés vers le trio. Des murmures commencèrent à naître : Lily Evans était un mangemort ? Même les Serpentard étaient tout autant abasourdis.

« - Le procédé…C'était toi… » Dit doucement James « Tu…Tu les as aidé à s'introduire dans le château ! »

« - C'était si facile ! Personne ne me soupçonnait ! Une sang-de-bourbe ne pouvait faire parti des partisans de Lord Voldemort ! » Ricana-t-elle

« - Une…Tu t'entends Lily ? Tu t'insultes toi-même ! Avant jamais tu ne t'aurais traitée de…tu-sais-quoi » Dit James

« - La ferme ! Tais-toi ! » Hurla Lily

Puis elle se remit en position de combat. Les deux jeunes hommes réagirent très vite et évitèrent les sorts qu'elles leur lançaient. Lily lançait des sorts inconnus à James et Sirius néanmoins ils faisaient pas mal de dégâts.

James se mouvait sans utiliser sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas. _**Il ne voulait pas**_. C'était Lily, Lily Evans, _**sa **_Lily. Et même si elle désirait sa mort, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'aimer. C'était malheureusement plus fort que lui !

Sirius leva sa baguette pour contre-attaquer mais James la lui prit des mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous, James ? »

« - Tu ne dois pas utiliser ta baguette ! Tu pourrais lui faire du mal ! »

« - Du mal ? Mais Merlin, ouvre les yeux ! Si on reste sans rien faire c'est nous qui allons avoir mal, mon pote ! » Rit Sirius sans joie.

La jeune fille arrêta son assaut de sorts. Un des hommes encagoulés s'était approché d'elle et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça. Puis se retourna vers les deux Gryffondor.

« - La fête se termine ici… »

Elle s'avança lança un « expelliarmus » sur Sirius qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin et s'approcha de James.

« - A plus tard, j'espère…James Potter ! » Chuchota-t-elle

Puis elle disparut.

James eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il vit un des derniers hommes encagoulés restant, bouger les lèvres et voir un rayon rouge arriver sur lui à toute vitesse. Il sentit une sorte de décharge électrique puis une douleur aiguë lui traversa la hanche. Il gémit de souffrance et s'écroula à terre, inconscient.

* * *

James ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et se releva d'un coup.

« - Hey ! Doucement, Jamesie ! T'es encore fragile ! » Lui dit Sirius, nonchalamment sur une chaise, à côté du lit sur lequel il se trouvait.

« - Sirius…Je…Lily…Elle… » Réussit-il à articuler

« - Je suis désolé James…Tu n'as malheureusement pas rêvé…Lily est bien un mangemort… » Dit tristement Sirius

« - Lily…Un mangemort…Enfin c'est impossible…Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

« - Je l'ai vu, James ! Et toi aussi ! » Il soupira « Ecoute…Moi aussi j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire mais…Ce qu'elle a dit était plus qu'explicite : _Le seigneur des ténèbres, lui au moins a su m'accepter telle que je suis_. »

James prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Lily…Sa Lily était un mangemort. Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures il essayait de se faire croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus ! C'était impensable ! Lily Evans était la femme de son cœur.

« - Et…Dumbledore…Que compte-t-il faire à propos de Lily ? » Demanda James.

« - Il est en pleine conversation avec Malefoy. » Déclara Remus qui entrait dans l'infirmerie « Comment te sens-tu, James ? »

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

« - Ma hanche me démange un peu mais sinon ça va. » Répondit-il rapidement « Pourquoi Dumbledore est avec Malefoy ? »

« - Malefoy a été pris en train de vouloir s'enfuir du château. Heureusement Hagrid l'a intercepté et l'a amené à Dumbledore…Apparemment il saurait quelque chose que nous ignorons au sujet de Lily… » Expliqua Remus

James se leva d'un bond et sortit de l'infirmerie en vitesse.

« - Hé Jamesie ! Attends-nous ! » Cria Sirius qui partit avec Remus à la suite de l'attrapeur.

* * *

Arrivés devant la porte du bureau du directeur, James entra sans frapper, Sirius et Remus derrière lui.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, à ses côtés MacGonagall se tenait droite comme un piquet et en face d'eux, Malefoy était assis, son visage partagé entre la colère et la peur.

« - Que… ? Potter, Black et lupin ! Qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'entrer ? » S'offusqua le professeur de métamorphose.

Aucun des trois garçons ne prit le temps de répondre. James se jeta sur Malefoy et le prit par le col de sa chemise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Lily ? » Cracha-t-il

« - On s'inquiète pour cette sang-de-bourbe, Potter ? » Ricana le Serpentard

C'en fut trop pour James, qui lui envoya son poing en plein milieu du visage. Malefoy s'écroula à terre sous le coup, légèrement sonné.

« - Potter ! Arrêtez ! » S'écria MacGonagall, affolée.

« - Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré ! Dire que je t'ai laissée sortir avec elle ! » S'énerva James sans accorder la moindre importance au professeur.

« - IL SUFFIT ! » résonna la voix grave du Directeur qui se leva « - Messieurs Potter, Black et lupin, sachez qu'il n'est pas concevable d'entrer sans y avoir été invité dans ce bureau ! Néanmoins, la situation fait que je ne sévirai pas pour cette fois ! »

MacGonagall allait répliquer quelque chose mais Dumbledore la coupa net.

« - Monsieur Malefoy, rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. (Il s'exécuta) Bien maintenant vous êtes prié de nous raconter ce que vous savez à propos de Mademoiselle Evans ! »

« - Et si je ne désire pas coopérer ? Que me ferez-vous ? » Lança-t-il avec insolence

James serra les poings pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

« - Ma foi, le professeur Slughorn saura sûrement nous trouver un véritaserum assez puissant pour que vous soyez plus enclin à parler. » Dit calmement le mage.

Malefoy blanchit soudainement.

« - Si je vous dis ce que je sais…Vous me promettez de ne pas m'envoyer à Azkaban ? »

« - Ma foi si aucun meurtre n'a été commis par votre personne, je vous donne ma parole que vous ne serez pas envoyé là-bas. » S'engagea le directeur

« - Le seigneur des ténèbres a pris contact avec moi, il n'y pas si longtemps… » Avoua le jeune homme blond « Il m'a demandé de dire certaines choses durant les cours… »

« - Quelles choses ? » S'enquit le vieil homme

« - Des phrases qui devaient mettre mal à l'aise Lily Evans »

« - Pourquoi Voldemort (tous frissonnèrent à ce nom) en avait après elle ? »

« - Je…Je ne sais pas. » Balbutia-t-il

« - Il ment ! » S'écria James « Alors Malefoy, on fait plus le fier, hein ? Maintenant qu'on a été lâchement abandonné par ses petits copains mangemorts ! »

« - Monsieur Potter ! Je vous prie de cesser ! » Ordonna Dumbledore

« - Mais… »

« - Ne discutez pas ! »

James fit la moue.

« - Je répète ma question, monsieur Malefoy. Savez-vous pourquoi Voldemort en avait après mademoiselle Evans ? »

« - Non, professeur ! Je vous assure que je ne savais rien à propos de ça! Le maître m'a juste ordonné de la mettre mal à l'aise un temps, puis j'ai du sortir avec elle… »

Malefoy fit une grimace de dégoût et marmonna « - cette sale sang-de-bourbe… »

James voulu se jeter à nouveau sur le Serpentard mais fut retenu par ses deux amis.

« - Alors tout n'était qu'une mascarade ? » Hurla-t-il

« - Je te pensais plus intelligent, Potter ! Croyais-tu vraiment qu'une fille au sang si impur m'intéresserai ? » Il ricana « Tu me déçois beaucoup, je te pensais plus perspicace ! »

« - La ferme, Malefoy ! Je vais te faire payer ça… » Vociféra James

« - Monsieur Potter, l'heure n'est pas à la violence mais à la réflexion ! » Lui rappela Dumbledore « Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes sorti avec Lily Evans…Avec ou sans son accord ? »

« - Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit que je devais sortir avec elle. Et dès le lendemain, elle est venue vers moi et m'a embrassé comme si c'était normal ! Je peux donc affirmer qu'elle était consentante ! »

« - Avait-elle des contacts avec Voldemort ? »

« - A vrai dire je ne sais pas…Je ne pense pas vu qu'elle était tout le temps accompagnée soit de moi, soit de mes amis. »

« - Saviez-vous qu'elle avait rejoint le camp de Voldemort ? »

« - ça a été une surprise autant pour vous que pour nous ! Personne chez Serpentard n'était au courant ! »

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment. Le vert et argent soupira de lassitude.

« - C'est bon ? L'interrogatoire est terminé ? »

« - Une dernière question : Mademoiselle Evans vous semblait-elle dans son état normale ces derniers jours ? »

« - Depuis que j'étais avec elle, elle était très souvent ailleurs…et ses réactions étaient beaucoup plus violentes et différentes d'avant… »

« - Si je peux me permettre professeur, Lily avait complètement agressé James dès le début de la relation entre elle et Malefoy. » Ajouta Remus

« - Elle paraissait plus faible physiquement aussi… » Dit James devant les airs interrogateurs de ses deux amis « Ben quoi ? Je la croise souvent en tant que préfet-en-chef ! » Prétexta-t-il

Malefoy se leva sous les yeux de tous.

« - Mon interrogatoire est terminé ! Je peux donc m'en aller » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire ironique

« - Avant que vous quittiez cette pièce, j'aimerais savoir si votre relation était…normale, avec Miss Evans ? »

« - Elle m'embrassait souvent, d'une manière ma foi très agréable (James serra les dents) surtout quand il y avait du monde autour de nous…Mais dès que nous étions seuls elle m'ignorait totalement… »

« - Tu crois pas avoir oublié de nous avouer quelque chose, Malefoy ? » Dit James en fronçant les sourcils

« - De quoi tu veux parler, Potter ? »

« - Lily avait laissé entendre que vous vous amusiez bien…la nuit ! »

A la grande surprise de tous, Malefoy éclata de rire.

« - Tu m'excuseras Potter, mais je n'ai pas couché avec Evans…Quoique ça ne m'aurait pas déplu… »

Puis le Serpentard quitta le bureau.

* * *

James posa brusquement ses deux mains sur le bureau du directeur.

« - Professeur, vous avez entendu Malefoy, Lily était souvent ailleurs lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Or la Lily Evans que nous connaissons est toujours dynamique et n'est ni violente ni aussi lunatique ! D'ailleurs la Lily Evans que nous connaissons déteste en tout point la magie noire ! Monsieur, je pense que Voldemort a jeté un sort à Lily ! Le sort de l'imperium correspondrait tout à fait ! »

« - Calmez-vous monsieur Potter. Sachez que tout comme vous, je doute que Lily Evans ait sciemment rejoint les partisans de Voldemort…Je ne pourrai ce pendant certifier qu'elle ait été victime du sortilège de l'impérium. »

« - Bien si nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, nous devons intervenir pour aller la sauver des mains de Voldemort ! Que comptez-vous faire ? Organiser une offensive d'aurors ? Ou l'ordre du phénix suffirait-il ? Je suis majeur, professeur et je veux me battre pour retrouver Lily ! »

« - Nous aussi ! » Ajoutèrent ensemble Sirius et Remus « Lily compte beaucoup pour nous et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, nous voulons lui venir en aide ! »

Dumbledore sourit derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« - Voilà de bien belles paroles, messieurs. Néanmoins, le professeur MacGonagall et moi allons nous occuper de cette affaire. »

« - Bien. Et nous, que pourrions-nous faire pour vous aider ? » S'enquit James

« - ma foi, restez dans votre dortoir pour ce soir…Vous êtes sûrement déjà épuisés et vous savoir en sécurité sera pour tous un soulagement ! »

« - mais… »

« - N'ajoutez rien, monsieur Potter ! »

Dumbledore se leva.

« - Ce genre de mission n'est malheureusement pas appropriée pour de jeunes hommes comme vous. Bien, je vous pris de regagnez vos dortoir maintenant. Bonne nuit messieurs. »

Les trois Maraudeurs quittèrent le bureau pour se diriger vers leur dortoir.

* * *

Arrivés dans leur dortoir, James prit un cape bien chaude, prit sa baguette et s'apprêtait à sortir.

« - Tu vas où, Jamesie ? » Demanda Sirius

« - Dumbledore n'a pas l'air pressé et Voldemort n'est pas du genre patient. Ce n'est pas en restant à Poudlard que je pourrais être sûr de revoir Lily un jour ! »

« - Tu comptes aller la chercher ? »

« - Tu vois une autre solution ? »

« - Dumbledore nous a demandé de rester ici, James… »

« - Remus…Lily représente beaucoup pour moi et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si elle meurt pendant que moi j'étais endormi dans mon lit, en sécurité à Poudlard ! »

Sirius prit sa cape.

« - Je viens avec toi, mon frère ! Allons sauvez la demoiselle en détresse ! » Annonça-t-il, brandissant sa baguette telle une épée.

Remus soupira et s'empara de sa cape à son tour.

« - je ne peux pas vous laissez y aller tous les deux ! Que feriez-vous sans moi ? Et puis Lily est ma meilleure amie, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber ! » Sourit-il

« - Les Maraudeurs réunis pour de nouvelles aventures ! » déclara solennellement Sirius. « Enfin…une grande partie des Maraudeurs, on va dire » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le lit de gauche où dormait Peter.

« - James…Tu as réfléchis où pourrait-on trouver Lily ? » Interrogea Remus

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais exactement où elle est ! » Dit-il

« - Où ça ? » S'enquit Sirius

« - Au manoir des Malefoy ! »

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Vraisemblablement, le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier.

N'oubliez pas la petite review pour l'auteur!(c'est comme quand on fait passer le chapeau, mais là c'est gratuit!!XD)

gros bisous

_Puky_


	8. intrusions et piège

. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

. Je remercie **Steph-cool421** (que je préviens personnellement de l'ancement de mes fics!!;D); **Fraulein Schoner Blick** ( pour les hormones, je suis sûre qu'on pense toutes la même chose!XD); **Catherine Broke** (oh là là je suis terriblement désolée pour _Mr Potter et Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger !?_ mais maintenant que j'ai fini cette fic je vais m'attaquer plus sérieusement à celle-là!!je sais que tu l'adores alors j'vais faire un effort!!;D);** tchingtchong** (bon le coup du manoir malefoy, ah là là j'ai du trouver en quatrième vitesse une explication!j'espère qu'elle te satisfera!XD sinon, moi je te dis RESPECT pour ton 13 en français!wow!XDet j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-là aussi!!); **charlou** (merci beaucoup pour cette review qui fait chaud au coeur!!on devrait avoir des reviews comme ça pour chaque chapitre posté!voilà, la suite!;D).

. Voilà, cette fic est finie donc pour ceux qui attendent la suite de **_Mr Potter et Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger !?_,** elle arrive!!(je m'y mets dès maintenant!)et sinon, je compte aussi bosser (wow!quel grand mot! c'est tout de suite plus motivant quand on parle de fic, hein!XD) ma future fic _**Jolie rousse, célibataire, professeur pour 1 an à Poudlard**_ (dont je compte aussi changer le titre car je me suis rendu compte que mes titres étaient parfois longs et compliqués à retenir!!). Soyez patient!

. Voici donc le l'ultime chapitre de cette fic. Les fins sont toujours difficiles à écrire je trouve...j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira!!:D

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

« _Pop_ !»

James, Sirius et Remus étaient arrivés à destination : le manoir des Malefoy.

« - James, peux-tu nous expliquer comment sais-tu que Lily est ici ? » Chuchota Remus

« - Juste avant que Lily ne transplane, un mangemort lui a gliassé quelque chose à l'oreille. Je n'ai entendu que le mot « Malefoy » mais ça m'a suffit pour faire le rapprochement ! »

« - Tu es en train de nous dire que nous sommes prêts à risquer notre vie à entrer dans le manoir d'un mangemort sans savoir si Lily y est réellement ? » Récapitula Sirius

« - C'est à peu près ça ! » Dit James « Mais rien ne vous oblige de me suivre les gars… »

« - Merlin…Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour ses amis ! » Rit Sirius « Alors par où on entre ? J'ai hâte de visiter la chambre de Lucius, moi ! »

D'un sourire commun, ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le grand et lugubre manoir. Tout était éteint et le silence était absolu. Se servant de leur baguette comme d'une lampe, ils découvrirent plusieurs couloirs leurs faisant face.

« - Bien. Maintenant qu'on est dans la gueule du loup (désolé Lunard !), comment retrouve-t-on la demoiselle en détresse ? » Demanda Sirius « Parce que vu l'immensité du château, on en aurait pour un bon bout de temps à tout fouiller ! »

« - Remus…Tu n'aurais pas une idée, par hasard ? » S'enquit James

« - Je peux toujours essayer de flairer quelque chose… »

Remus fit le tour de chaque début de couloirs afin de percevoir la moindre odeur humaine.

« - Là ! Je sens de la chair fraîche…enfin, une odeur humaine » Déclara-t-il devant le cinquième couloir.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dedans.

« - J'espère que ce couloir ne nous mène pas aux cuisines, Remus… » Dit Sirius faisant référence à la « chair fraîche ».

« - Merci Sirius mais je crois que j'arrive à faire la différence entre quelqu'un de vivant et un simple morceau de viande ! » Rit le lycanthrope

Au bout du couloir, se tenaient deux portes, presque identiques.

« - Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe ce manoir ! » S'exclama Sirius

« - Quelle porte doit-on prendre Remus ? » Demanda James

Le loup-garou renifla les deux entrées et montra celle de droite. Celle-ci donnait sur des petits escaliers en pierre.

« - C'est moi ou l'ambiance est de plus en plus glauque ? » Rit Sirius sans joie.

« - Je crois pas que ce soit toi, Sir', moi aussi ça me fait froid dans le dos, cet endroit ! » Dit James

« - Je sens quelqu'un… » Souffla Remus « Une odeur de…de fleur. C'est Lily ! »

Encouragé par la nouvelle, les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à accélérer le pas. Les escaliers débouchèrent à une salle vide, complètement dépourvu de meubles.

Au centre de la pièce, quelqu'un était allongé.

« - LILY ! » Cria James

Celle-ci était totalement inerte, au sol. James la prit par les épaules.

« - Elle est glacée ! » S'affola-t-il

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleutées et sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Seul sa respiration faible mais régulière montrait qu'elle était en vie.

« - Il faut l'amener à Sainte Mangouste. Elle a l'air vraiment très mal et sa respiration est réduite ! » Dit Remus

Mais avant que les trois garçons n'esquissent un geste, une douzaine de mangemorts apparut alors, les empêchant de toute fuite possible.

Devant eux, un grand homme, avec une longue cape noire se dressait. Lord Voldemort. Contre toute attente, celui-ci éclata de rire. D'un rire tonitruant et froid, à vous glacer le sang.

« - Nous avons de la compagnie ce soir, mes amis… » Annonça le mage noir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Les mangemorts rirent méchamment.

Le seigneur des ténèbres posa ses yeux sur chacun des élèves.

« - James Potter, Sirius Black et…Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? » Il reprit « Trois jeunes hommes, courageux et forts, qui viennent sauver la jolie jeune fille en danger ! » Il rit à nouveau « Malheureusement, je doute que vous y arriviez…Elle est plus qu'affaiblie et ne va pas tarder à mourir… »

« - C'EST FAUX ! Elle ne mourra pas ! » Hurla James.

Voldemort le fixa un moment. Le jeune homme ne détourna pas les yeux et ceux-ci lançaient des éclairs. Néanmoins son regard était empli d'inquiétude.

« - Alors Potter…Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir celle que tu aimes en proie à la mort ? » Nargua le mage.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle vous rejoigne ? DITES-LE MOI ! » S'énerva James.

« - Tu as vraiment cru cette mise en scène ? Tu as tellement peu confiance en elle que tu croyais qu'elle avait réellement rejoint mes rangs ? » Rit froidement Voldemort « Afin que tu ne meurs pas dans l'ignorance je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est _**réellement**_ passé. En début d'année j'ai attaqué Poudlard, je suis tombé sur cette délicieuse jeune fille (Il pointa du doigt Lily. James serra les poings) dans laquelle j'ai pu aisément entrer dans sa tête. Je me suis fait passer pour sa conscience et elle a naïvement cru à ce mensonge. Petit à petit, j'ai gagné sa confiance puis je l'ai incité à agir comme bon me semblait. Elle a commencé à avoir peur alors je lui ai fait croire que j'avais disparu. Elle a relâché totalement sa garde et j'ai pu facilement la manipuler. Mais mes agissements n'étaient pas encore tout à fait libres. J'ai donc fait en sorte que tout le monde la déteste et la rejette afin qu'elle puisse se retourner vers sa « conscience ». Tu m'as d'ailleurs bien aidé car dès lors que tu l'as rejetée, elle s'est entièrement abandonnée à moi. J'ai pris possession de son corps et j'ai pu préparer une nouvelle attaque à Poudlard. »

« - Ce…Ce n'était pas elle qui a jeté un sort à James ? » Balbutia Sirius

« - Et non… »

« - Et elle avait voulu empoisonner James, puis elle s'attaquait à n'importe qui, devenait violent … » Enuméra Remus

« - Tout cela c'était moi…Mais qui aurait pu s'en douter ? »

« - Et Malefoy ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous faite sortir avec lui ? » Demanda James.

« - J'avais ordonné à Malefoy de se mettre avec elle afin que les professeurs la laissent tranquille et surtout afin de l'anéantir, elle, encore plus ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? » Soupira James, affaiblit de savoir ce que Lily avait vécu.

« - Au départ, je m'étais dit qu'il serait toujours utile de contrôler un élève autre que Serpentard à Poudlard : aucun professeur ne s'en méfierait ! Mais quand j'ai su qu'elle te connaissait bien j'ai vu là une occasion exceptionnelle ! A travers elle, je pouvais réussir à t'avoir ! D'ailleurs si tu avais vu l'état dans lequel elle était après que tu lui ais crié dessus comme quoi tu la haïssais…J'ai cru que son cœur allait lâcher ! » Ricana-t-il « Enfin, tu as cru, au bal qu'elle avait rejoint les mangemorts pour une quelconque raison et tu as voulu sauver ta belle en venant la chercher. Exactement ce que j'attendais de toi ! Et oui, Potter, je me suis servi de ta chère sang-de-bourbe afin de t'avoir, toi, le fils de célèbres aurors qui figuraient comme un obstacle dans mes plans! »

James n'en revenait pas ! C'était donc à cause de lui ? Lily avait souffert et était désormais devant lui, si près de la mort, tout ça à cause de lui ?

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il n'avait pas su la protéger convenablement ! Tout ce qu'il avait su faire était de la laisser alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui ! Il n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle avait tellement changé ! Il n'avait même pas su comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ! C'était lui le fautif, dans l'histoire.

« - Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle, Potter ! Lily Evans s'est refermée sur elle-même depuis qu'elle a été rejetée par tous ! Et mes frénétiques intrusions l'ont considérablement affaiblie ! De toute façon, elle n'était qu'un pion nécessaire pour t'avoir ! » Railla Voldemort

« - VOUS ALLEZ PAYER ! » Cria James.

Il se leva et dégaina sa baguette rapidement. Il lança tout une myriade de sorts sur la mage noir. Celui-ci esquiva les sorts et enchaîna le duel.

A l'insu de James, Voldemort pratiquait la magie noire et ses sorts restaient supérieurs à ceux du Gryffondor. Sirius et Remus voulurent aider leur ami mais ceux-ci furent retenus par des mangemorts.

James était seul face au seigneur des ténèbres.

« - Vous ne me faites pas peur ! » Déclara le jeune homme « Et sachez que la mort non plus ! »

« - Je ne te fais pas peur ? Bien…Et si tu changeais d'adversaire ? »

« - Faites-moi combattre contre n'importe lequel de vos mangemorts ! Eux non plus ne m'effraient pas ! »

« - Oh mais je ne pensais pas à eux… »

James lança un regard interrogateur à son ennemi.

Voldemort recula pour se mettre derrière ses partisans et ferma les yeux.

Puis sous les yeux étonnés des trois maraudeurs, Lily se releva pour faire face à James. Elle prit sa baguette et se mit en position de combat.

« - Alors Potter, on continue ? » Lança Voldemort sous la possession du corps de Lily.

« - Vous…Vous vous êtes introduit dans son corps ! » Grimaça James

« - Tout à fait, car désormais son corps m'appartient ! Elle l'a refoulé en se refermant sur elle-même ! Alors Potter, que dis-tu de cela ? Tu n'auras jamais Lily Evans ! Tout en elle m'appartient ! Elle s'est entièrement donnée à moi ! » Rit le mage noir d'un air mauvais.

Puis, d'une démarche féline il s'avança vers James.

« - Oseras-tu m'attaquer tout en sachant que tu t'attaques à Lily Evans ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

James déglutit difficilement. Même en sachant qu'il la possédait il n'arriverait pas lancer le moindre sort. Ce serait trop dur de s'attaquer à elle.

Puis Voldemort se mit à lancé plusieurs sorts à la fois sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver, ne pouvant attaquer.

« - James ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Attaque-la ! »Cria Sirius tout en se démenant avec les mangemorts qui le retenaient.

« - Je ne peux pas, Sir' ! Je n'y arrive pas ! » Dit James

Voldemort éclata de rire.

« - Quel dommage…James Potter va mourir de la main de sa douce et tendre ! Et sans même se défendre ! » Ricana-t-il

James était à bout de souffle. Quelques sorts l'avaient touché, à l'épaule et à sa jambe. Il tomba à genoux épuisé.

« - Passons aux choses un peu plus sérieuses ! » Dit le mage noir. « _Endoloris_ »

Le Gryffondor ressentit une douleur atroce parcourir tout son corps.

De leur côté, Remus et Sirius essayaient tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise des mangemorts, en vain.

Sirius n'arrêtait pas de contre les partisans du mage noir et hurlait à Voldemort d'arrêter.

James était allongé à terre, recroquevillé sous la douleur fulgurante que produisait le sort impardonnable.

Lily lui faisait face, la baguette levée, enchaînant toujours le même sortilège. Un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage. James se força à regarder la jolie rousse. Ce n'était pas _**son**_ sourire, non. Il devait faire quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas que Lily le quitte à jamais.

« - Quelle résistance, Potter ! Je suis moi-même très étonné ! Je pensais que tu fléchirais bien avant ! » Ricana Voldemort

« - Li…Lily. Li…Lily arrête…arrête ça ! » Gémit la Gryffondor.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter ! Ta Lily n'existe plus ! Elle est en ma possession, je la contrôle totalement ! »

« - Non ! C'est faux ! Elle est encore là ! Lily…Je sais que tu es encore là ! »

« - Tu es tellement pitoyable, Potter !_ Endoloris _! »

James hurla sous la torture.

« - Lily…Réponds-moi ! »

« - Elle ne veux pas te répondre ! Elle te hait comme tu la haïs, Potter ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

« - Lily…Où es-tu ? Où est passé la Lily Evans si gentille, si douce ? Celle qui était fougueuse, intelligente, et qui détestait la magie noire ? Où est passé la Lily qui ne voyait que le bien chez tout le monde, qui m'envoyait tout le temps balader, celle qui voulait devenir médicomage afin de sauver des vies ? Lily…Je veux que cette Lily-là revienne ! »

Sous un sourire moqueur, Voldemort leva la main pour continuer à lui jeter des sorts mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Il voulut bouger mais Il n'arrivait plus à faire un seul mouvement. C'était comme si le corps de la jeune fille ne lui répondait plus.

Le visage de Lily qui reflétait jusqu'alors un mauvais rictus changea du tout au tout. Celle-ci grimaça pour laisser place à une mimique exprimant de la souffrance et de la tristesse. Lily prit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit.

« - Je ne peux pas, James…C'est…C'est tellement plus facile de se laisser faire…Et puis…Plus rien ne me retient ici…Je…Je suis toute seule… » Articula avec difficulté la vraie Lily.

Tous s'étaient tus, abasourdis d'entendre Lily Evans parler.

« - Non, Lily, c'est faux. Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Il y a Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice & Franck, Dumbledore, MacGonagall et…et moi ! »

« - La ferme ! » Hurla Voldemort qui reprit contenance dans le corps de Lily.

« - Lily…Tu dois te battre ! Ne laisse pas Voldemort gagner sur toi ! » Supplia James

« - Je…Je ne sais pas, James…C'est tellement dur… » Se plaignit la jolie rousse

« - Je t'aime Lily ! Et je t'ai toujours aimée ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Si je suis venu jusqu'ici c'est uniquement pour toi ! Je ne repartirai pas sans toi, Lily ! Et si tu meurs, alors moi aussi, je me tuerai ! » Déclara James

« - Non ! Je t'interdis de te tuer ! Ainsi que de mourir, James ! » Répliqua-t-elle

« - Alors moi aussi je te l'interdis. Vis pour moi, ma Lily ! » Sourit James

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues pâles de Lily. Un véritable duel intérieur s'effectuait dans le corps de la jeune fille. Voldemort voulant garder le contrôle sur le corps de Lily et celle-ci luttant contre le mage noir. Mais Lily avait su reprendre espoir grâce aux paroles de James. Voldemort perdait du terrain.

« - Si tu te laisses faire, nous pourrons faire de grandes choses ensembles ! » Lui dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

« - je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous ! Sortez de mon corps ! » Cria-t-elle

Voldemort n'arrivez presque plus à garder son emprise sur elle. Il commençait à souffrir d'être rejeté du corps de Lily.

« - Sale petite sang-de-bourbe ! » S'époumona-t-il

Et dans un cri perçant la nuit, Voldemort fut éjecté du corps de Lily. Celui-ci, de retour dans son véritable corps, tomba à genoux sous la douleur. Changer d'apparence corporelle n'était pas sans effet sur l'âme. Le seigneur des ténèbres se releva en titubant.

Lily quant à elle, toujours debout, ne put faire un seul geste avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement. James rampa à sa hauteur.

« - Lily ! Lily, réponds-moi ! » Dit-il, inquiet.

Voldemort s'approcha d'eux.

« - Elle va bientôt te répondre Potter, ha ha ha ! Maintenant qu'elle est inconsciente je vais pouvoir de nouveau récupérer son corps et terminer ce que j'avais commencé ! » Dit-il en regardant James

« - NON ! » Hurla le Gryffondor en s'interposant devant elle, non sans grimacer sous la douleur « Je ne vous laisserai plus faire ! »

« - Tu es blessé, Potter, tu te vides de ton sang à chaque minutes qui passent et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu peux encore lancer un sort pour la protéger? » Ricana le mage

« - Peut-être pas lancer un sort, mais la protéger, oui ! » Dit-il « Sirius, Remus ! »

Sirius se transforma alors en chien et put échapper à ses ennemis. Il vint en aide à Remus, puis tous deux se précipitèrent aux côtés de leur ami.

« - Vous ne pourrez pas me vaincre ! Même en vous y mettant à trois ! Maintenant, reprenons les choses où elles en étaient ! »

Le seigneur des ténèbres fixa alors Lily, encore évanouie pour tenter de s'introduire en elle. Mais James fut plus rapide, il prit la main de Lily et murmura un faible « _protego_ ». Contre toute attente, un dôme de lumière se forma au-dessus de James et Lily. Puis Sirius et Remus posèrent à leur tour leur main sur celles du couple, déjà enlacée. Le dôme prit alors de l'ampleur, jusqu'à protéger totalement les quatre élèves.

« - Un simple sort de protection ne m'impressionne pas ! »

Voldemort jeta alors toute une multitude de sorts sur le bouclier. Mais celui-ci ne céda pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Détruisez-moi ce bouclier ! » Vociféra-t-il à ses mangemorts

Les trois garçons se concentrèrent afin de renforcer le dôme magique. Celui-ci parvint à un niveau tellement élevé que les murs se mirent à trembler sous la puissance. Le sol vibrait. La magie se faisait ressentir dans un grand périmètre.

James commençait à faiblir. Un bruit d'explosion vint troubler les mangemorts. Et au grand soulagement des Maraudeurs, Dumbledore accompagnés d'aurors apparut dans les escaliers.

James sentit sa tête tourner et avant que des aurors ne viennent s'occuper d'eux, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois, James se réveilla en sursaut. Tout était encore immaculé de blanc autour de lui mais il ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Non, cette fois-ci il avait atterri directement à Sainte Mangouste !

Il sourit quand il vit Sirius et Remus, affalés et endormis sur le lit d'à côté.

Une infirmière entra dans sa chambre.

« - Bonjour M.Potter ! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Dit-elle en vérifiant sa perfusion et les potions disposées à son chevet.

« - Bonjour…je me sens en pleine forme à vrai dire ! » Puis il ajouta en voyant les deux Maraudeurs se réveiller difficilement « Salut les gars ! »

« - Salut Jamesie ! » Dit Sirius en se frottant les yeux « Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur cette nuit ! »

« - Désolé… »

« - Mouais… » Dit Remus encore à moitié endormi « La prochaine fois ne fait pas ton preux chevalier ! Parce que tu as bien faillit y passer ! Voldemort ne t'a pas raté ! »

« - Enfin, heureusement que les jolies guérisseuses de Sainte Mangouste ont su te remettre sur pied ! » Dit Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil à l'infirmière dont les joues rosirent légèrement.

« - Et vous, vous allez bien ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas sur un lit, vous aussi ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à être hospitalisé ? »

« - Désolé mon vieux Cornedrue mais t'en avait bien besoin de ces soins et puis, pour Remus et moi, j'ai su faire preuve d'une réelle persuasion envers les médicomages…Mon charme fou a œuvré. Tout simplement ! »

« - Et Lily ? »

Au prénom de la jolie rousse, les deux garçons se sentirent mal à l'aise. James s'affola.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« - Calme-toi Jamesie ! Elle va bien, enfin… » Essaya Sirius

« - La vérité c'est qu'elle est aussi hospitalisée mais elle n'a pas reprit connaissance depuis cette nuit…Les médicomages ont dit qu'elle était très faible autant magiquement que psychologiquement, et qu'on ne pouvait déterminer quand elle se réveillera… » Expliqua Remus

James était estomaqué. Lily était dans une sorte de coma pour une durée…indéterminée !

« - Je…J'aimerais aller la voir… » Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix

« - ça dépend de ton état, James… » Répondit Remus qui jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière.

« - En effet vous avez l'air en pleine forme, M.Potter ! Votre corps est complètement revigoré. Je pense que je peux vous laisser sortir. » Sourit-elle

Sirius et Remus sortirent dans le couloir afin de laisser le temps à James de se changer.

« - On y va ? » Demanda James en sortant de sa chambre

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent.

* * *

« - Voilà, c'est ici. Chambre 424. » Annonça Sirius

Les trois garçons restèrent quelques secondes devant la porte sans rien dire.

« - Hum…Bon, ben va falloir entrer… » Dit James.

« - Nous l'avons déjà vu tout à l'heure, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était mieux pour elle d'y aller un par un donc on te laisse y aller, James.» Dit Remus.

« - Vous…Vous êtes sûrs ? Vous ne voulez pas venir ? »

« - On lui a déjà rendu visite, Jamesie…Et puis de toute façon, Dumbledore nous a demandé de ne pas tarder. Et oui, on n'a pas d'excuses valables pour rester à l'hosto, nous ! » Rit Sirius

« - Ok…A tout à l'heure alors… »

« - Oui, on se retrouve à Poudlard ! » Luit dit Remus, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

James vit sas deux amis retourner à l'accueil de l'hôpital afin d'utiliser le réseau de cheminées pour rentrer au château.

Il fit face à la porte, inspira un bon coup et s'enfonça dans la chambre.

* * *

La chambre n'était pas très grande. Constituée d'un seul lit, où Lily était allongée. James s'approcha silencieusement d'elle puis s'assit sur la chaise située à son chevet.

Le Gryffondor sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un infirmier.

« - Oh pardon je ne savais pas qu'elle avait de la visite ! » S'excusa-t-il

« - C'est pas grave… » Dit James

« - Vous êtes son petit-ami ? » Lui demanda le guérisseur.

James balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à « peut-être…en quelque sorte…enfin je ne sais pas trop… ».

Puis l'infirmier examina l'écran où étaient reliées les quelques perfusions de Lily.

« - Son état n'est pas très stable…J'ai l'impression qu'il chute petit à petit…Si ça continue comme ça elle va nous lâcher… » Soupira-t-il

James sentait ses battements de cœur accélérer. L'état de Lily empirait et il ne pouvait rien faire.

« - Enfin, » Reprit l'infirmier « rien n'est sûr…C'est à elle de lutter, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. »

« - Que voulez-vous dire par « c'est à elle de lutter » ? »

« - Et bien, si mademoiselle Evans ne veut pas se battre pour vivre, son état s'empira. Mais si elle s'accroche à quelque chose ou du moins si elle veut vivre, son état s'améliorera. Vous savez, tout ça c'est psychologique…maintenant c'est à elle de voir si quelque ou quelqu'un la retient ici. » Il soupira à nouveau « Bien, je vous laisse avec elle, je reviendrais la voir dans quelques heures »

Le guérisseur sortit de la chambre laissant James seul avec Lily.

James prit délicatement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et la serra fort.

« - Lily…S'il te plaît…Reviens-nous…Reviens-moi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'interdis de me laisser ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Lily ! Sans toi, je…Je ne suis plus rien… »

Tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne, James déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Lily. Puis il se rassit à côté, tenant toujours fermement la main de la jolie rousse.

Les minutes passaient et James sentait la fatigue revenir à grands pas. Faisant bien attention à ne pas gêner Lily, il croisa ses bras sur le rebord du lit et posa sa tête dessus, afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Rapidement, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il sombra dans un profond sommeil, la main toujours entrelacée dans celle de Lily.

* * *

Un effleurement. Quelque chose de doux effleura la joue de James. Quelque chose qui sent bon.

Encore engourdi par le sommeil, James ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Les pupilles grandes ouvertes il tomba dans un regard émeraude scintillant. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles James, encore trop surpris ne fit pas un geste. Les beaux yeux verts se reculèrent pour laisser place à un magnifique visage. La peau porcelaine, un joli petit nez, quelques taches de rousseurs discrètes, un sourire éblouissant et ces fameux yeux émeraudes.

Tout en contemplant ce visage angélique, James se rendit compte que l'effleurement qu'il sentait sur sa joue, n'était autre que la main de Lily qui caressait doucement sa joue.

« - Li…Lily ? » Balbutia-t-il

Il se recula un coup, gardant néanmoins sa main encore entrelacée dans celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci arrêta ses caresses pourtant si agréables.

« - C'est bien moi, James. » Murmura-t-elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur de le brusquer.

« - Tu…je…Tu étais inconsciente…Tu…Les médecins étaient pessismistes concernant ton cas…Je…Je rêve, là ? » Bégaya-t-il

Lily étouffa un petit rire. Un petit rire qui réchauffa le cœur de James.

« - Non, James, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis belle et bien réveillée, devant toi. »

« - Mais…Comment tu…? »

Elle leva sa main, celle enlacé avec celle de James.

« - Mon état empirait, c'est vrai. J'entendais sentit tout sans pour autant pouvoir bouger le moindre petit doigt. J'étais comme paralysée. A vrai dire, je ne voulais plus lutter, je me laissais mourir. J'étais à nouveau seule et rien ne me donner envie de me battre. Mais tu es arrivé. (Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée) Tu m'as pris la main et m'as réconforté avec tes paroles. Tu étais là, pour moi. Tu m'as donné une raison de s'accrocher. »

James ne disait mot. Lily était là, devant lui, il pouvait la toucher, la sentir, l'embrasser…Elle avait lutté pour lui, pour eux.

« - Lily, je… »

Mais il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant entrer une infirmière.

« - Tenez voici vos affaires. Vous pouvez quitter nos locaux dès maintenant, mademoiselle Evans. Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas de prendre vos potions de vitalité avant chaque repas ! » Puis Elle s'adressa à James « M.Potter, Dumbledore vous charge personnellement de ramener Miss Evans à Poudlard »

« - J'y veillerai, mademoiselle ! » Dit fièrement James

Puis la guérisseuse sortit de la chambre.

« - Elle t'a amené tes affaires…Comment ont-ils su ? » Demanda James

« - Un infirmier est passé dans la journée pour voir où en était mon état et j'étais réveillée à ce moment-là. »

« - Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! »

« - Tu dormais si bien…Je n'ai pas osé ! »

Tous deux se sourirent gentiment.

Le silence vint, mettant mal à l'aise les deux élèves.

« - Hum, Lily, je voulais m'excuser tu sais, à propos de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard dernièrement…J'ai été odieux avec toi…Et puis je n'ai même pas su voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi, enfin, avec Voldemort et tout…Excuse-moi »

« - James ce n'est pas ta faute si Voldemort s'en est prit à moi…Enfin, tu étais sa cible principale mais tu ne pouvais pas deviner…Et puis il a dû me faire faire des choses horribles pour que tu me cries dessus, je suppose… » Dit-elle légèrement triste à ces souvenirs.

James lui prit délicatement les deux mains.

« - Je ne te hais pas Lily…C'est Voldemort que j'haïssais à travers toi. »

« - Moi non plus, James je ne te hais pas…Et tout ce que j'ai pu te dire de méchant, sache que je ne le pensais pas ! C'est lui qui me le faisait dire ! Et je suis désolée pour les sorts que je t'ai lancé ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir blessé…Dire qu'à cause de moi tu as faillit mourir… »

Lily avait désormais les larmes aux yeux en repensant à la nuit dernière.

« - Toi aussi tu as faillit mourir à cause de moi Lily…Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu à terre, inerte et complètement gelée…J'ai bien cru que c'était fini…C'était pire que tout les doloris que j'ai du supporter avec Voldemort… »

Lily avait désormais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. James les essuya tendrement.

« - Lily, tout ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit était vrai…Je t'aime ma Lily. »

James pencha son visage afin de l'embrasser mais la jeune fille posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime James. » Dit-elle

Puis elle parcourut les quelques centimètres séparant leurs visages, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était timide et délicat au début puis les deux amants se laissèrent guider par leur désir et glissèrent leur langue, l'une vers l'autre. James caressait passionnément celle de Lily, tout en mordillant amoureusement ses lèvres. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, encore pantelant de désir, désirant l'un et l'autre douloureusement. Leurs regards s'étaient assombris et ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : se retrouvaient seuls afin de goûter au plaisir charnel.

Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient quitter Sainte Mangouste.

« - Je vous ramène au château, Miss Evans ? » Murmura sensuellement James à l'oreille de Lily.

* * *

Devant la grande porte de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, les deux amoureux se tenaient la main. Le regard plongé dans l'autre, ils se regardaient amoureusement.

« - Bien…Je crois qu'il va falloir entrer si on ne veut pas rater tout le dîner… » Déclara Lily

« - ça ne me dérange en aucun cas de rater le dîner si c'est pour passer du bon temps avec toi, Lily-jolie ! » Dit James en l'enlaçant

« - Moi non plus, mon amour mais Dumbledore nous attend…Ainsi que Sirius et Remus qui ont sûrement hâte de nous revoir. »

« - Tu as raison, nous n'allons pas les faire languir de notre présence ! »

« - Toujours aussi modeste, Potter… »

« - Hmm, je sais que tu aimes ça mon cœur… » Dit James en parsemant de baisers

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où tous els deux s'embrassaient langoureusement.

« - James…Il faut…Qu'on entre…Maintenant ! » Dit Lily entre trois baisers.

« - D'accords, je capitule. Allons-y mon ange ! »

Ils se serrèrent fort la main lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle du château. Professeurs et élèves se tournèrent vers eux. Le silence se fit où les deux amoureux étaient le centre d'attention de la salle.

James prit les devants et emmena Lily, vers la table des Gryffondor, afin de s'intaller aux côtés des trois autres Maraudeurs, heureux de les revoir.

Le jeune homme, lança discrètement un regard noir à la table des Serpentard afin de faire bien passer le message qu'ils auraient à faire à lui si quiconque s'en prenait à Lily. Son regard noir s'attarda un peu sur Malefoy. James ressentait encore et toujours de l'amertume depuis qu'il était sorti avec la jolie rousse.

Au grand soulagement de Lily, qui n'appréciait pas tant que cela être le centre de mire d'un grand nombre de personnes, Dumbledore se leva pour parler.

« - C'est avec un immense plaisir que Miss Evans et M.Potter nous rejoignent ce soir… »

James fit un grand sourire à tout le monde, qui fit fondre un bon nombre de filles. Lily se contente, elle, d'un timide petit sourire et son visage vira vite au cramoisie.

« -…Et je lève mon verre à ce nouveau couple ! » Continua le directeur en lançant un clin d'œil satisfait à James.

Sirius et Remus commencèrent à applaudir, puis la salle entière suivit en frappant des mains.

Et comme pour confirmer ces derniers mots, James souleva tendrement le menton de Lily et l'embrassa fougueusement sous les yeux dégoutés (des Serpentard) et attendris (des autres élèves et professeurs).

Sirius assis à côté du couple était carrément debout en train d'applaudir et de siffler, trop heureux pour son meilleur ami. Puis il se pencha à l'oreille de James.

« - Merci Voldy ! » Glissa-t-il, tout sourire.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà!!:)

j'ai fini cette fiction!j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu!:D

en vous revoyant (j'espère!;D) dans mes autres fics!!

**gros bisous**

_Puky_

PS: n'oubliez pas la review, s'il vous plaît!!XD


End file.
